Darkside
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Quand Harry n'est pas celui qu'on croit et que Draco est le seul à le savoir. SLASH
1. chapitre 1

Bon, bah je vais faire une présentation comme j'en vois partout ^^;;

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairing : ah ah, vous verrez bien niark niark niark ^^

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ça va changer ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Ah si ! Y'a un perso qui sera à moi, vous verrez bien qui ^^

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : c'est ma première véritable fic HP, donc soyez indulgents ^^;;; L'idée de départ m'est venue pendant le film et j'ai écrit cette partie le soir même, et maintenant j'espère que ça vous plaira. Donc please, READ & REVIEW ^^

Note 2 : seulement pour préciser que ce qui se trouve entre 2 barres /***/ ce sont les pensées de Draco ^^

Note pour EDR : Joyeux anniversaire !!!!!! C'est pas vraiment ce que tu m'as demandé pour l'instant, mais mon stylo a dévié ^^;;; alors j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^________^

From Love to the Dark Side

Chapitre 1

/Il a pourtant toujours l'air aussi gentil... comme d'habitude... Cette face de rat sait vaiment y faire !/

Draco soupira en refermant son livre "Magie médicale - Second niveau". Non pas que le chapitre sur le traitement des règles douloureuses par les infusions de salago était inintéressant - les Serpentard étaient ambitieux, et Draco, qui ne faisait pas du tout exception à cette règle, était déterminé à devenir le meilleur spécialiste de magie médicale et devait donc TOUT savoir (1) - mais *SA* présence dans la bibliothèque le perturbait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de *lui* lançer un regard haineux en passant près de la table où se trouvaient les trois Gryffondor. Mais bien sûr, ses deux stupides amis, qui le vénérait comme une idole juste descendue des Cieux, le remarquèrent aussitôt.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas assez vu ta petite tête d'assassin ? cingla Hermione.  
_ Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau maintenant ! renchérit Ron. Fiche le camp !

Mais Draco ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Depuis deux mois que la rentrée à Poudlard avait eu lieu, il s'y été habitué. Tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant, c'était *son* sourire... ce sourire victorieux et sadique qu'il arborait face à lui quand les autres ne pouvait pas le voir.

Oh oui, il restait un saint à leurs yeux ! Le petit ange qui allait les délivrer de Voldemort et qui sauverait le monde. Tous continuaient à en être persuadés, tous jusqu'à cette imbécile de Dumbledore... Mais Draco, lui, savait la vérité... Il n'en avait aucune preuve et personne ne le croirait, mais il le savait, il l'avait vu.

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps ce sourire, Draco passa rapidement son chemin avant de s'énerver réellement, et se dirigea vers la Tour des Serpentards. 

Il croisa quelques Poufsouffle, un groupe de Serdaigle et d'autres Gryffondor. Tous lui lancèrent le même regard que Ron et Hermione quelques instant auparavant, un regard empli de haine, de dégoût... Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les coups d'oeil qu'on lui lança n'étaient guère différents... Même les Serpentard l'avaient renié... Bien sûr, les causes de ce rejet étaient différentes selon les élèves, mais tous l'avaient descendu de son piédestal de représentant flamboyant des Serpentard, digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Maintenant, il n'était plus que la honte des Serpentard... la honte de toute l'école d'ailleurs...

Draco préféra se diriger aussitôt vers sa chambre, sans perdre son air digne et un peu hautain qu'il avait hérité des Malefoy. Ce n'était pas tous ses imbéciles qui allaient le déprimer et lui faire baisser l'échine. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre rien que pour ça, il avait des projets bien plus importants.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre (qu'il partageait toujours avec les autres septième année de Serpentard, ayant été évincé du poste de préfet après ce qui s'était passé) : personne... Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. Il avait beau dire, tenter d'ignorer tout le monde en permanence n'était pas facile.

Il ferma la porte et resta un moment immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de mettre une lumière. Son visage se crispa alors de colère et il jeta violemment son livre contre un mur.  
_ MAUDIT SOIS-TU HARRY POTTER ! JE TE TUERAI ! Je te tuerai !

Tremblant de rage, Draco s'écroula sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il sentit alors une petite boule de poil venir se frotter contre lui. Il roula un peu plus sur le côté pour la caresser. Il savait très bien ce que c'était : BlackMoony (2), son chat... ou plutôt le chat qu'il avait "hérité"... un chat étrange, tout noir, excepté autour des yeux et sur la pointe des oreilles qui étaient blancs... en tout cas, le seul être qui avait encore du respect et de l'affection pour lui.

Appuyant sa tête contre son bras, il perçut aussi la pression de la petite boucle d'oreille qu'il portait... Cela faisait plus d'un an... Déjà plus d'un an qu'il portait ce petit rubis cerclé d'or à son oreille droite... Il n'arrivait toujours à s'en séparer, même si cela ne faisait que lui rappeler de tristes souvenirs...

Draco étouffa un sanglot alors que de petites perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues, et un murmure s'éleva :  
_ Raphael... (3)

(à suivre)

(1) - Franchement, imaginez Draco en blouse blanche *bave* ^_______^

(2) - Héhé, je vous laisse deviner d'où vient le nom ^_____^ *Sirius & Remus Forever*

(3) - Petit clin d'oeil à Aiguma (thank you ^^) et à une BD yaoi vampirique "Forever Night" qui paraît dans le fanzine Romance Yaoi ^^ (je suis nulle pour trouver des noms en fait lol ^^;;; tout comme les titres d'aileurs... le titre est vraiment nul ^^;;; *sigh* je suis pas douée ;_;)


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairing(s) : ah ah, vous verrez bien niark niark niark ^^

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ça va changer ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avc des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : j'aimerais remercier tous les reviewers !!   
Aiguma : on va voir si tu trouves d'où vient Raphael lol ^^  
Sophie : 13 ans ? va falloir que je me retienne de faire du R, non ? lol ^^  
Eowin : mon cher padawan... j'ai l'impression que Draco en blouse blanche est un fantasme universel lol ^^ ça va alors tu es sur la bonne voix de la force ^^  
Mimi : tu verras bien, niark niark niark ^^  
Miss Serpentard : décidément la blouse blanche a du succès ^^ Voilà la suite en tout cas, et le chapitre 3 pour la fin de la semaine je pense...  
Jemy : Si tu me tues je ne pourrais plus la continuer c'est sûr... Mais bien sûr, un peu de vampire, m'aiderait beaucoup à continuer ^^ (et arrête de martyriser Fred !! non mais ! ^^)  
EDR : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LA VIEILLE !!!! j'croyais que tu ne pouvais venir que lundi, j'ai l'air nulle de mettre deux fois joyeux anniversaire maintenant ^^;;;  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui et donc voilà la suite ^^ continuez à me laisser des reviews, j'adore ça!! ^^

From Love to the Dark Side

Chapitre 2

_ Draco ! Tu veux de la barbe à papa ?... Quoi ?! Tu n'as jamais goûté ? Raison de plus !... Tu viens faire un tour sur la grande roue ?... Wouah !! On voit ta maison d'ici ! Regarde !...

Des cheveux noirs ébènes qui lui encadraient le visage, qui retombaient en quelques mèches éparses devant ses yeux et descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque... Ses yeux, à la fois mélancoliques et rieurs, qui le regardaient de leur vert intense, un vert si profond qu'on pouvait s'y perdre en un seul coup d'oeil...

Raphael...

Raphael et son corps si fin, avec ses courbes si parfaites qu'elles attiraient naturellement à elles les caresses et les baisers... Raphael et ses lèvres rouges, et sa peau blanche, et son tatouage d'ange déchu sur son sein gauche, juste au dessus du coeur... Raphael et ses pantalons trop moulants, et ses pulls trops larges... Et sa voix si... (1)

_ -Lfoy ! Mr Malfoy ! MR MALFOY !!

Draco sursauta et releva la tête pour se retrouver face à... Rogue qui le regardait de son air le plus menaçant qu'il réservait auparavant à Harry Potter. Mais les choses avaient changé là aussi... 

Draco se reprit aussitôt pour sortir de ses pensées et afficher son habituel dédain aristocrate. Il ne leur laisserait jamais le plaisir de le voir en état de faiblesse. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher lui... contrairement à d'autres...

_ Enfin ! Vous vous réveillez ! Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous faites !

Draco baissa les yeux vers la potion qu'il était en train de préparer : le liquide était en train de gonfler de façon menaçante, et de déborder d'un côté, répandant un épais gel vert et nauséabond sur le sol. 

_ Ôtez-le immédiatement du feu ! hurla Rogue. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça à la fin du cours, ce sera votre retenue ! Et j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard à cause de *vous* !

Il y eut des ricanements alors que Draco faisait ce que disait son professeur. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder son air hautain. Il avait appris bien assez tôt qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver inutilement, que ce soit contre les autres élèves ou contre les professeurs.

Rogue reprit alors ses déambulations entres les allées de sa classe et s'arrêta devant Adrian Hider, un autre Serpentard :  
_ Très bien, Mr Hider, votre potion est parfaite... Je crois que cela mérite bien 10 points pour votre maison...

Draco crissa des dents : c'était toujours pareil ! En fait Rogue n'enlevait pas de points à Serpentard, il les enlevait seulement à lui ! Et après il s'arrangeait pour les redonner à un autre Serpentard, afin que sa maison ne perde pas de points à cause de son "mouton noir"...

Quel plaisir il aurait eu à envoyer son chaudron sur la tête de Rogue à cet instant précis ! 

/Calme-toi Draco ! Tu as moins d'un an à tirer dans ce fichu trou ! Et peut-être même que tu pourras coincer l'autre vermine ! Alors calme-toi !/

Draco commença alors à décoller nerveusement la potion qui avait coulé sur sa table et qui s'était solidifiée en une sorte de gélatine gluante. Les autres élèves passèrent alors devant lui pour sortir de la classe, tantôt lui lançant des regards pleins de mépris, tantôt l'ignorant... Un seul lui sourit, mais de ce sourire qui lui glaçait le sang, ce sourire qui le pétrifiait car il l'avait déjà vu sur une autre personne tout aussi répugnante...

Voldemort et Harry Potter... Pile et face... L'un était haï et craint par tout le monde de la magie, et l'autre en était adulé... Mais ils n'étaient en fait que les deux piles d'une même pièce truquée, deux chemins qui semblaient s'éloigner alors qu'ils étaient parallèles... Draco le savait bien, il l'avait découvert assez tôt, juste à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, le jour où tout avait commencé...

*** Flashback ***

_ TU VAS M'OBEIR ! COMPRIS !!

Une gifle tomba et Draco se retrouva à terre, un mince filet de sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. 

Draco émit un petit rire et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il leva ses yeux, toujours empreints de la même lueur de défi, et fixa son interlocuteur sans les baisser (un Malfoy ne devait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de choses !) :  
_ Et comment comptez-vous m'y obliger, *Lucius* ?...

Son père eut un petit rictus de colère, comme à chaque fois que Draco l'appelait par son prénom. 

Draco avait cessé de l'appelait "père" lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un esclave de Voldemort... Un Malfoy s'abaissant ainsi ! Il avait alors compris que son père n'était qu'un trouillard qui s'était éloigné de la fierté Malfoy pour se prosterner devant cette *chose*... Mais Draco refusait de tomber aussi bas et il l'avait clairement dit lorque Lucius avait voulu l'emmener voir Voldemort pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort à part entière... ce qui lui avait valu cette gifle d'ailleurs, mais Draco savait que cela n'allait pas être si facile.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'y obliger ! répondit finalement Lucius en attrapant Draco par le col.

Il le traîna alors derrière lui malgré les mouvements brusques de Draco pour se libérer. Mais à cette époque, Draco n'était pas aussi fort que son père, même s'il avait beaucoup grandi. Il se le reprochait d'ailleurs : il aurait dû s'en douter et tenter de développer sa force brute en même temps que sa puissance magique.

Mais pour l'instant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser traîner.

Lucius le fit alors descendre dans les catacombes du manoir Malefoy, là où on trouvait encore les geôles qui servaient dans l'ancien temps... et qui avait aussi sûrement dû servir lors de l'époque de gloire de Voldemort, avant que bébé Potter n'y mette fin. Draco aimait venir y jouer quand il était petit, mais ces derniers temps, il avait bien remarqué que les catacombes étaient étrangement animées...

Lucius le traîna encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à une partie dont Draco n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais en observant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'en fait ce morceau avait été réabilité... et de façon récente à ce qu'il semblait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, pensa Draco.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une lourde porte en bois à laquelle Lucius frappa deux coups. 

Une voix sifflante se fit alors entendre, leur commandant d'entrer.

Lucius ouvrit alors la lourde porte et poussa Draco à l'intérieur. 

La pièce où il se retrouva était très cossue. Elle était tapissée de riches tentures et ornée de meubles de valeurs (tous les Malfoy savaient repérer ce genre de chose au premier coup d'oeil). Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre était aussi très bien alimenté, et face à lui, trônait un large fauteuil de style victorien (2) dans lequel semblait se reposer quelqu'un... Draco ne distinguait pas réellement cette personne, mais il n'eut aucun doute sur son identité.

Lucius poussa encore une fois Draco devant lui avant de le faire tomber violemment sur le sol. Draco voulut se relever, mais la main de son père le força à rester à quatre pattes, la tête touchant le sol... Le forcer à se prosterner ainsi ! Lucius le paierait, tôt ou tard. Personne ne pouvait faire s'abaisser ainsi Draco Malefoy ! Pas même son père !

Il vit son père s'incliner :  
_ Je vous l'ai emmené, Maître.  
_ Très bien Lucius... Laisse-le moi, je vais m'en occuper...

Lucius s'inclina une nouvelle fois en lâchant Draco. Ce dernier remarqua alors le regard rempli de haine que son père lança vers le fond de la pièce... Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Draco tenta de distinguer quelque chose, mais tout était beaucoup trop sombre, la seule source de lumière étant l'âtre.

Se relevant dignement, Draco reporta alors son attention sur le fauteuil.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques instants avant que le fauteuil ne se mette à pivoter sur lui-même. Son occupant apparut alors dans la pénombre... 

Voldemort... Draco avait vu juste, mais c'était un Voldemort... "modifié"...

Le dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, qui avait aussi été la première et la seule d'ailleurs, Voldemort avait un visage digne des plus mauvais films d'horreur, marqué très profondément par la magie noire... Et là, il lui apparaissait comme un jeune homme de 25, 30 ans à tout casser (3)... En fait, il ressemblait bien plus à Tom Riddle (4) qu'à Voldemort... Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, gardant toute leur suffisance et leur sadisme, tout comme son petit sourire qui vous glaçait jusqu'au centre de la moelle osseuse.

Voldemort parut satisfait :  
_ Et bien, on dirait que tu es étonné de me voir ainsi...   
Voldemort observa un moment une de ses mains :  
_ La magie noire a bien des effets, et ceci en est un, je n'allais pas rester dans un corps pourrissant tout de même... Mais laisse moi te regarder un peu mieux... Lumos !

Une petite lumière apparut au bout du doigt de Voldemort et se dirigea aussi vite qu'un Vif d'or vers Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Mais la petite boule de lumière s'arrêta juste devant son visage qu'elle illumina avant de descendre pour faire de même avec tout son corps... Draco remarqua bien qu'elle suivait en fait le parcours des yeux de Voldemort sur lui... Dévisagé par *lui*... c'était répugnant !

Draco déglutit péniblement alors que Voldemort reprenait la parole :  
_ Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois... Tu es presque un homme maintenant... Tu es donc prêt à suivre les traces de ton père...  
_ NON ! JAMAIS ! s'écria alors Draco.  
_ Non ? fit Voldemort en levant un sourcil perplexe.  
_ Je ne deviendrai jamais votre esclave comme l'est devenu mon père ! cracha Draco. Je préfère encore m'associer à cet imbécile de Potter que de venir à vos côtés !

Voldemort le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire :  
_ Et bien, rejoins Harry si tu le désires, cela ne changera pas grand chose de toute façon...

Draco resta interloqué : il s'était attendu à tout, il s'était même préparer à mourir pour avoir osé défier le seigneur des ténèbres (mais de toute façon, mieux valait mourir que de se prosterner devant lui !), mais là...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que Voldemort claqua des doigts. Quelque chose se détacha de la pénombre et s'avança vers le fauteuil.

Incrédule, Draco recula encore d'un pas.  
_ Po... -tter ?...

Harry Potter lui sourit, d'un sourire qui avait toutes les caractéristiques de celui de Voldemort avant de se pencher au-dessus de Voldemort :  
_ Vous avez besoin de moi ? souffla-t-il.  
_ Peut-être... se contenta de répondre Voldemort en caressant la visage de Potter du bout des doigts, s'attardant légèrement sur sa cicatrice.

Puis il retourna son attention sur Draco :  
_ Et bien, mon jeune Draco, Harry est là... Tu peux donc "t'associer" à lui dès aujourd'hui...

Draco se reprit aussitôt, le célèbre Harry Potter était donc passé du côté de Voldemort aussi ! C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu dire que la famille de moldus qui s'occupait d'Harry était morte, cela devait avoir un rapport... Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça !

Voyant le silence de Draco, Voldemort reprit de sa voix sifflante :  
_ Tu vois, même Harry a jugé bon de me rejoindre, nous sommes plus forts qu'avant... Le monde sera bientôt à nous... La question est : veux-tu te retrouver du côté des gagnants ou du côté des perdants, *Draco* ?

Draco releva la tête et fixa Voldemort dans les yeux :  
_ Je ne vous rejoindrai pas ! articula-t-il. Je ne me prosternerai jamais à vos pieds.

Voldemort le fixa un moment, et un rictus psychotique apparut sur son visage et pointa sa baguette vers lui.  
_ Très bien ! C'est ton choix ! Mais c'était le mauvais choix ! Tu vas mourir ! ENDOLORIS !

Une douleur fulgurante envahit le corps de Draco qui s'écroula par terre en se tordant dans tous les sens.

_ Je vais te faire regretter de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre, cracha Voldemort.

Et la douleur se fit encore plus intense, plus aiguë, encore plus insupportable.

Draco laissa échapper un cri strident, mais jamais, jamais, il ne le supplierait d'arrêter ! 

Les yeux plissés par la douleur, Draco percevait quand même Voldemort et son sourire de psychopate, Potter et ses yeux d'une neutralité effrayante. Il le vit alors se pencher vers Voldemort avec un petit sourire en coin et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Voldemort parut réfléchir un instant, et...

Plus rien... Le noir complet... Draco s'était évanoui... Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il s'était péniblement réveillé dans un endroit inconnu. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour reconnaître une des demeures secondaires des Malfoy, située près d'Edimbourg si ses souvenirs étaient justes...

*** Fin du flashback***

Draco soupira en lavant la dernière tâche verdâtre qui ornait le sol. Il devait avoir l'air beau comme ça, tiens ! Lui qui était si fier de nature et qui était condamné à laver le sol de ses propres mains... C'était déplorable... C'était...

_ Tu comptes jouer les lavettes encore longtemps ? fit alors une voix derrière lui.

(à suivre)

(1) - Alors Aiguma, tu trouves de qui je me suis inspirée physiquement ? Tu vas avoir du mal je crois lol ^^ Un peu d'aide ? Bon alors ça vient d'un manga (comme par hasard ^^) d'un de tes auteurs préférés... S'il y en a d'autres qui veulent chercher aussi, j'attends vos suggestions ^^

(2) - Je ne connais que ce style en fait ^^;;;

(3) - Je ne sais pas si c'est possible... mais avouez que c'est plus cool d'avoir un beau méchant et pas un un truc tout moche et répugnant ^^

(4) - J'ai repris le nom anglais de Tom parce que franchement Tom Elvis Jedusor... c'est quand même beaucoup moins classe que Tom Marvolo Riddle ^^;;; (comme Draco d'ailleurs... ça sonne mieux que Drago ^^;;)


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairing(s) : ah ah, vous verrez bien niark niark niark ^^

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ça va changer ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : encore un grand MERCI aux reviewers ^_______^

**Eowin** : C'est vrai que c'est très Star warsien, et t'as pas tout vu encore !! ^^

**Myamora Malfoy** : Pourquoi draco se fait-il toujours massacrer ? Et bien pour qu'on puisse le soigner après lol ^^

**Mimi** : héhé ^^ Cette partie va te paraître encore plus bizarre je crois lol ^^

**Sophie Black** : tout d'abord merci de me traiter de"vieille", j'ai que 21 ans quand même lol ^^   
Bon sinon, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir des lecteurs jeunes qui m'empêchera de mettre des lemons en mettant un gros warning ^^ Pour ce qui est de cette fic, je ne sais pas si je vais en mettre tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas que ça va bien se glisser dans l'histoire ^^;;; (enfin évidemment si je reçois une vingtaine de messages m'en demandant un je ferais peut-être un effort, mais faudra vous dépêcher parce que la seule possibilité pour que j'en mette un c'est dans la partie 4 ^^;;;).   
Enfin je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses te sentir "insultée" par le fait qu'on vous considère trop jeunes pour certaines choses (à vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais pensé pour toi quand même, j'ai bien vu à qui j'avais affaire lol). Mais comme tu le dis toi-même, les autres filles de ton âge ne sont pas toute aussi matures que toi, et c'est à cause de ça que personnellement je fais un peu attention, parce qu'au premier abord on ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire ^^;;;; Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça quand même ^^;;; Même si ça ne veut rien dire, on a plus de chances de tomber sur quelqu'un prêt à ce genre de chose lorsqu'il a 20 ans que 13...  
Et quitte à paraître un peu retardée, j'ai lu mon premier lemon à 19 ans et j'ai écrit mon premier environ 6 mois plus tard (et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser ce n'est pas réellement EDR qui m'a instruite là-dessus lol), bien sûr c'est plus un concours de circonstances qu'autre chose vu qu'avant je n'avais pas le net ^^;;; Bien sûr j'avais déjà lu du Manara, mais j'avais pas trop aimé, même pas du tout (les mecs sont trop moches et y'a aucune histoire à part le sexe ^^;;;)... ah ça y est, je raconte ma vie ^^;;;bon enfin voilà ça méritait d'être dit tout ça ^^ c'était une remarque très intéressante ^^

**Miss Serpentard** : t'aimes pas Draco en train de laver le sol ? Draco en cendrillon et Harry en Prince Charmant, non ? lol ^^ Enfin, c'est sûr qu'ici c'est pas vraiment le cas et puis je verrais plutôt l'inverse ^^ Mais fallait en passer par là quand même.  
Et oui je suis une grande fan de Star Wars ^_____^ Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai vu les films ^^;; par contre j'ai un gros retard dans les bouquins ^^;;; Alors sinon mes persos préf dans les films c'est Vader et Yoda (pile et face lol ^^), j'aime bien OB1 parce qu'il est joué par mon Wawan d'amour. Et dans les livres, c'est un peu différent parce que j'adore Anakin Solo (le petit-fils ^^), Kyp Durron et Corran Horn voili voilou ^^

**Aiguma** : Juste un petit mot pour te souhaiter bon courage pour tes exams !!! et que la Force soit avec toi ^^

Voilà pour les reviews, désolée d'en avoir mis autant (ça va finir par être plus long que le chapitre ^^;;;;)   
Bonne lecture et continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

**From Love to the Dark Side**

_Chapitre 3_

_ Tu comptes jouer les lavettes encore longtemps ?

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.  
_ Barre-toi, Potter ! cracha-t-il. Je te vois assez comme ça ! 

Draco jeta son éponge dans le seau d'eau qu'il avait dû aller chercher quand Rogue lui avait dit qu'il voyait encore des traces et qu'il fallait les nettoyer au plus vite, quitte à y rester toute la nuit. Résultat, il était minuit et Draco était toujours là.

Mais si Harry Potter s'en mêlait, pas question de rester une minute de plus. Et Draco n'attendit pas son reste pour sortir, ignorant royalement Potter.

Cependant, comme il s'en serait douté, l'autre face de rat le suivit, et Draco n'avait aucune possibilité pour le semer... Lui jeter son seau à la figure ? L'eau était glacée, ce serait marrant... et cela lui retomberait encore dessus, tout comme s'il en venait à utiliser la magie. Dumbledore, cette pourriture aveugle, semblait avoir un sixième sens pour détecter quand Draco utilisait la magie en dehors des heures de cours. Donc autant ne rien faire, et ignorer le balafré.

_ Voyons mon p'tit Draco, tu boudes ? fit alors Potter.

Draco ne répondit pas.

_ Tout ça pour une petite séance de nettoyage ?... tss tss...

Harry attrapa de façon brusque le poignet de Draco, lui faisant lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait, et l'attira dans un renfoncement sombre du couloir. Il le coinça contre le mur, un bras sous son cou pour le maintenir en place.

_ Tu sais pourtant que je pourrais faire stopper tout cela, reprit Harry avec son fameux sourire à la Voldemort, qu'il ne réservait qu'à Draco apparemment ; quelle chance il avait !  
_ Je sais surtout ce que ça me coûterait ! répliqua Draco avec tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Potter.  
_ Toute chose a un coût, répondit simplement Harry. D'ailleurs, serait-ce vraiment si terrible ?

Harry approcha son visage de celui de Draco.  
_ Ta situation ne doit pas beaucoup te plaire, je me trompe ? Être ainsi traité alors que tu es innocent... Toi, Draco Malefoy condamné à récurrer la salle de Rogue...

De sa main libre, Harry repoussa doucement une mèche blonde du front de Draco et en profita pour lui souffler légèrement dans l'oreille. Mais Draco garda un stoïcisme parfait, évitant de montrer à quel point cela le révulsait.  
_ Imagine les grandes choses que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, siffla Harry à son oreille. Imagine la puissance que nous aurions ! (1) Tom n'est pas immortel, il faudra bien que quelq'un lui succède... Nous serions les maîtres du monde, Draco...

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était de plus en plus collé au blond.  
_ Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie, sussura-t-il avant de lui lécher la joue.

Un long frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de draco qui sentit la colère monter en lui.  
_ Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant violemment Harry.

Mais Harry la replaqua immédiatement contre le mur.  
_ Tu es toujours aussi têtu ! lança-t-il.  
_ Lâche-moi, Potter ! répliqua Draco. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi plus longtemps !  
_ Je pensais pourtant que tu aimais certaines choses...

Harry reprit son sourire en coin et descendit une main entre les jambes du blond.

Draco émit un petit cri en sentit une fureur incontrôlable monter en lui.

Déployant toutes ses forces, il projeta Harry contre le mur face à lui.  
_ ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI, VERMINE !!

Harry le regarda avec sévérité avant d'émettre un petit rire :  
_ C'est la première fois qu'on me repousse ainsi... Mais c'est vrai que tu préfères les caresses de ces stupides moldus...  
_ N'INSULTE PAS RAPHAEL ! s'écria Draco en lançant son poing sur le visage d'Harry qui l'intercepta aussitôt.  
_ c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il était, un simple moldu... Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût quand même...  
_ Et alors ! cracha Draco. C'est toujours mieux que de coucher avec ce ver gluant de Voldemort !

Le visage d'Harry se crispa et il jeta Harry sur le sol.  
_ Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes mots, Draco Malefoy ! Tu sembles oublier qui décide de ta vie ici !  
_ Et bien, tue-moi si ce n'est que ça ! Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais, alors tu ferais mieux de me tuer tout de suite !

Harry le fixa intensément sans répondre. Draco crut bien qu'il allait vraiment le tuer sur place, à Poudlard même, quitte à se faire démasquer. Mais Potter tourna simplement les talons et s'éloigna.

Le coeur battant, Draco tapa du poing sur le sol. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de l'avoir tué ! Il fallait qu'il crache encore sur sa tombe !

Mais en fait, Draco en voulait surtout à lui-même. Encore maintenant, il était incapable de la protéger. Bon sang ! Protéger un mort ! Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué ! Pourtant lui, Draco Malefoy, l'un des meilleurs élèvesde Poudlard, lui n'y arrivait même pas.

_ Je suis vraiment nul ! lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

Il ramassa son seau. Toute l'eau s'était répandue par terre... Très bien... Un des élèves ou un professeur se casserait peut-être la figure dessus... Encore mieux : Harry Potter, ce sale rat, glisserait dessus, aurait le crâne fracassé, la cervelle tellement éclatée que même si Draco était déjà le meilleur médico-mage (2) de tout l'univers, il ne pourrait rien faire... Ah ! Quelle douce pensée que celle de la mort de Potter... Et avec sa chance actuelle, Draco serait encore accusé...

Pff... Pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour faire payer Potter, il fallait qu'il le démasque quoiqu'il en coûte. Et il y arriverait, foi de Malefoy ! Et au moins tout le monde saurait ce qui s'était vraiment passé...

(à suivre)

(1) - L'inspiration Stars Warsienne est vraiment très présente.

(2) - euh, je crois que j'ai piqué ce mot dans une autre fic et je ne sais plus laquelle... Donc si l'auteur le lit, je m'en excuse vraiment, mais le mot est vraiment parfait ^^


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings : bon là je crois que tout le monde a compris, on a du Draco/Raphael. Pour le Harry/Draco... si on veut, c'est presque une relation sm en fait lol ^^ Et du Voldie/Harry ? bof, je sais pas trop, vous en voulez ?

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ça va changer ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour tous les reviewers : MERCIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! Je vous aime tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________^

**Siara Black** : Copine!!!!!! moi aussi j'adore Siri-mamour ^________^ (en fait c'est 1) Sirius, 2) Draco ^^) et ma prochaine fic HP sera une Sirius/Remus j'y tiens ^^ (d'ailleurs, personne ne sait qui va jouer Sirius dans le prochain HP ?? Aucune rumeur ?)

**Miss Serpentard** : voilà la suite et j'espère que Draco te plaira aussi dans cette partie, en tout cas moi il me plaît bien ^^ Sinon, je te conseille à fond les bouquins SW, ça prolonge l'histoire alors c'est trop cool ^^ Et je te rassure, j'ai le même défaut pour aimer les méchants lol ^^

**Eowin-chan** : c'est le Wawan d'amour de beaucoup de monde je crois lol ^^ qu'est-ce qu'il est beau dans Moulin Rouge aaarrrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!! enfin bref! continue à envoyer tes ondes de force à Draco, jeune padawan, il va en avoir besoin ^^

**Mimi **: je sais pas si je qualifierais Draco de pauvre chose tremblante quand même lol ^^ Mais moi aussi j'adore Harry en gros pervers en fait lol ^^ (bon d'accord, j'adore les gros pervers tout court mdr ^^)

**Myamora Malfoy** : tu crois que je devrais monter le rating ? pour un petit léchouillage et une petite main balladeuse ? hum... je suis pas sûre que ça va aller plus loin alors je sais pas trop ^^;;;

**Sophie Black** : j'espère que tu vas être satisfaite avec ce chapitre, toi qui voulais en savoir un peu plus sur Raphael (oui, oui, c'est un mec lol ^^ où est-ce que tu as cru que c'était une fille ? ^^;;;)... On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus en fait, mais ça va venir ^^ Et en fait c'était prévu depuis le début... enfin c'est pour dire que les *puppy eyes* ne marchent pas réellement avec moi (un peu quand même, je ne suis pas si insensible lol ^^).  
Sinon (je crois que je réponds à ta review à l'envers là lol ^^), oui, 19 ans c'est un peu tard et je crois que j'étais prête avant lol ^^ mais bon... où lire des lemons à part sur le net ? donc sans le net, pas de lemon (ah mon grand désespoir! et dire que j'ai perdu de précieuses années sans ça lol ^^) Mais je crois qu'à 13 ans, je savais comment deux mecs faisaient l'amour (comme quoi je ne suis pas si attardée que ça lol ^^).  
Enfin, c'est vrai que dès que j'ai commencé à lire des lemons j'ai réussi à en écrire, donc ça ne m'était pas vraiment venu à l'idée que tu n'y arrives pas... Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça aussi, non ? Il ne faut pas grandir trop vite quand même ^^ (et te vexes pas par le "je savais à qui j'avais à faire" ct juste une boutade ^_~) Bon j'arrête là sinon je vais encore m'étaler ^^;;; et merci pour les compliments ^^ (tout le monde le dit que je suis géniale lol ^^... non je n'ai pas la grosse tête mdr ^^)

**Luffynette** : tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^____________^ et maintenant, à toi de faire la suite de notre fic (faut que j'en fasse la pub moi, c'est vrai lol ^^)

**LyRa** : Tu m'admires ? ^^;;; et bien j'suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Je ne suis peut-être pas autant anti-Harry que toi, mais c'est vrai que Draco est bien mieux *bave sur le poster de Draco juste en face de l'ordi* (mais derrière Siri quand même lol) J'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'à moi dans cette partie ^^ Mais je ne pense pas que j'irais pas jusqu'à tuer Harry ic ^^;;;

**Note sur le chapitre** : pour ceux qui s'impatientaient, voilà la partie qui pourrait être intitulée "Tout, abolument tout sur Raphael" lol ^^ Enfin du moins c'est le début de cette partie... Initialement cela devait être plus court et tenir en un seul chapitre... Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il serait mieux d'approfondir la relation Draco/Raphael, sinon, ça n'expliquerait pas vraiment tout le reste et l'ampleur que ça a pris (et puis je me vois mal écrire "Draco rencontra Raphael et ils sortirent ensemble"... ça le fait paslol). Donc finalement, l'histoire de Draco et de Raphael va s'étaler sur plusieurs chapitres... Donc ces chapitres vont faire partie d'un grand flashback et l'ambiance, donc le style seront peut-être un peu différents, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Alors bonne lecture !   
Euh, non avant de lire, je suis en train de préparer la suite et j'aimerais avoir votre avis : Vous préférez que je fasse apparaître Ginny ou Neville ? voili voilou alors cette fois bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewez svp ^^

**From Love to the Dark Side**

_Chapitre 4_

***Flashback***

Draco était d'une humeur massacrante ce jour-là. 

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé dans la maison secondaire des Malefoy. Il avait trouvé un petit bout de parchemin, apparemment écrit à la hâte par son père, et qui, en gros, lui ordonnait de rester là tout l'été pour réfléchir et qu'il devait profiter de la seconde chance que lui "offrait" Voldemort... Tu parles d'une chance ! Draco n'était pas prêt de revenir sur sa décision ; un Malefoy ne revenait JAMAIS sur sa décision !

Quoiqu'il en fût, Draco se retrouvait là tout seul (enfin sans compter les quelques elfes de maison qui traînaient dans le coin), sans rien d'autre à faire que de lire les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait même pas son balai pour s'entraîner au quidditch ! Seulement sa baguette magique ! En gros, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme !

De dépit, il avait fini, au bout de deux jours (1), par s'organiser un plan d'entraînement drastique, qui portait aussi bien sur le physique que sur ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Le matin : course à pied (bon d'accord, un Malefoy ne fuyait jamais, mais muscler ses jambes pouvaient aussi servir à donner de bon coup de pied là où il fallait) et révisions des sorts, enchantements et autres potions ; l'après-midi : grande ballade dans le parc (il fallait bien meubler le temps), lecture pour tenter de trouver de nouveaux sorts (il devenait pire que cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, c'était horrible !) et entraînement physique pour devenir plus fort... Ce qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à rompre la monotonie des journées, et l'énervement de Draco croissait avec son ennui.

Bougonnant, il partit quand même faire sa ballade journalière avant de massacrer le premier elfe de maison qui passerait devant lui. Mais pour une fois, tout ne fut pas aussi calme que d'habitude. Draco remarqua bien qu'il y avait un peu d'animation vers le grand chêne qui trônait au bout du parc. 

Il s'approcha sans bruit et fronça les sourcils : il ne s'était pas trompé ! Quelqu'un, une moldue très certainement, même si Draco ne la distinguait que de dos, était en train d'escalader son arbre (et il n'y avait que les moldus pour faire des choses aussi stupides !).

Draco s'avança d'un pas plus vif et cria d'une voix forte et mécontente :  
_ Hé ! Toi là-bas !

Visiblement surprise, la personne se retourna brusuqement... et bien sûr, perdit l'équilibre. Tout se passa si vite que Draco n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un sort pour amortir la chute, et la moldue se retrouva par terre, apparemment inanimée.

//Comme ils peuvent être stupides !// soupira intérieurement Draco avant de s'approcher. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir affaire aux moldus, mais la laisser là ressemblait trop à un acte digne de Voldemort pour que Draco s'y abaisse... et mieux vaut toujours avoir un oeil sur les moldus qui traînent dans votre maison.

Donc il s'approcha du corps inerte qui s'était applati face contre sol et prit toutes ses précautions pour le retourner ("un patient est un patient", il avait lu ça dans un livre de magie médicale). Mais il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux de surprise : premièrement, ce n'était pas une, mais bien un moldu qu'il avait devant lui ; il avait le corps fin et élancé, mais c'était bel et bien un homme... Et deuxièmement... Merlin ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme, un moldu qui plus est, puisse être aussi beau ! C'est vrai qu'il se trouvait lui-même pas mal du tout... mais c'était lui ! Alors que là ce n'était qu'un simple moldu inconnu !

// Reprends-toi Draco ! Il y a d'autres choses à faire que de le fixer bêtement !//

Draco reprit alors ses esprits et détacha ses yeux du moldu pour l'examiner de plus près... Bon, il n'y avait rien de casser apparemment... une bosse sur le front... c'était tout ce qui était visible en tout cas... 

Draco hésita : il pouvait la réduire, il avait appris un sort contre les bosses... Mais au moins, s'il la laissait, cela donnerait une petite leçon à ce stupide moldu qu avait voulu grimper à son arbre, et qui surtout était entré dans son domaine ! Il décida donc de laisser cette petite bosse là où elle était. Mais maintenant, il y avait un autre problème : il était évanoui... Donc soit Draco le laissait là et devait attendre là aussi qu'il se réveille, soit il devait le porter dans la maison... Cruel dilemme ! Draco n'avait pas envie de rester là toute la journée, mais porter un moldu... beurk ! Ah, mais il y avait un sort pour ça !

_ Mobilicorpus ! (2) s'écria Draco, tout content d'avoir trouver *la* bonne solution... Et s'il se réveillait en cours de route, il n'aurait qu'à faire un petit coup d'oubliettes.

Heureusement, le moldu ne se réveilla pas et Draco put l'amener sur un des canapés de la demeure Malefoy. Il ordonna aux elfes de maison de lui approter du thé et des gâteau (le "teatime" avait aussi cours chez les sorciers après tout) et prit un livre en s'installant en face du moldu pour le surveiller.

Au bout d'une heure, le moldu finit tout de même par émerger. Draco l'entendit gigoter et posa son livre sans bouger de son fauteil pour le fixer avec son air de Serpentard le plus terrifiant, celui qu'il réservait auparavant à Potter quand celui-ci lui avait fait un sale coup.

Le moldu ouvrit lentement les yeux... Et Draco se sentit complètement fondre... Ses yeux étaient si... si... //Bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi Draco ! Il faut lui faire peur pour qu'il ne revienne pas ! Il ne faut pas craquer sur lui !//

Le moldu semblait être complètement dans le flou et il n'avait pas encore remarqué Draco. Il porta une main à son front en faisant une grimace de douleur.

_ Où suis-je ? fit-il d'une petite voix (qui elle aussi aurait bien refait fondre Draco).  
_ Tu es chez moi ! gronda-t-il pourtant d'une voix glacial en tentant de ne rien laissait paraître.

Le moldu se redressa en sursautant et fixa Draco, sans réellement comprendre vu sa tête.

Draco détourna imperceptiblement les yeux pour ne pas se laisser distraire par ceux du moldu et reprit :  
_ Tu es entré dans *mon* domaine, tu as tenté de grimper sur *mon* arbre, tu es tombé et *j'ai* dû te...  
_ Oui, je suis monté sur l'arbre ! s'écria-t-il soudain, le visage illuminé par une certaine joie de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.  
_ C'est ce que je viens de dire ! râla Draco. Et donc pour cela, tu as pénétré illégalement le domaine de ma famille ! 

Draco avait dit cela très calmement, mais d'un ton tellement dur et froid que le moldu se renfonça dans le canapé d'un air gêné.  
_ Ah ? Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne savais pas... Tout le monde dit qu'il n'y a que des fantômes dans cette maison... Et...  
_ Tu as pensé que tu pourrais venir y faire un petit tour ! reprit férocement Draco, voyant avec satisfaction que le moldu semblait de plus en plus apeuré.  
_ Je suis désolé, je suis déoslé ! Je.. Je voulais seulement voir ce qu'on voyait du haut de l'arbre... Il... Il paraît que c'est le plus grand des environs, alors je voulais juste voir... 

Le moldu parlait à toute vitesse, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Draco d'intervenir.  
_ Je sui vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, je m'excuse pour le dérangement, je vais partir, je suis désolé...

Le moldu se releva subitement :  
_ Je pars tout... Aïe !!

Il s'écroula à nouveau sur le divan en se tenant la cheville.

_ Tu as mal ? demanda alors Draco toujours aussi froidement.  
_ Non, non, ça va aller, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus, répondit le moldu en tentant de se relever s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. Je...  
_ Assis ! ordonna Draco.

Le moldu obéit aussitôt à l'ordre, se renfonçant peureusement dans le fond du canapé. 

_ Enlève ta chaussure et montre-moi ton pied ! 

Le moldu s'exécuta aussi vite et Draco s'approcha... Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ?! Il s'apprêtait à soigner un moldu ! Un stupide moldu qui était tombé de son arbre ! Il devait être malade ! L'ennui avait atteint son cerveau et il devenait vraiment fou ! Toute la lignée de Malefoy devait s'en retourner dans leur tombe ! Et voilà qu'il prenait son pied et tâtait sa cheville ! Draco reprends-toi ! 

Une partie de son cerveau avait subitement lancer une petite sonnette d'alarme en proclamant qu'il était en train de faire une chose horriblement répugnante... Mais l'autre partie lui disait bien que ce n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte, que cela lui faisait de l'entraînement pour devenir médico-mage... et que ce n'était pas si désagréable de toucher cette cheville si fine et douce et...

//Tu divagues encore Draco ! Lâche ce pied !//

Draco reposa doucement le pied du moldu et dit d'une voix toujours aussi froide :  
_ Cheville foulée. Reste ici !

Draco sortit de la pièce pour se diriger dans la partie de la maison qu'il avait transformé en une sorte de mini-laboratoire pour tester ces potions... Mais il ne remarqua pas que le moldu l'observait du coin de l'oeil, non plus avec peur, mais plutôt avec curiosité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco revint avec un bocal rempli d'une sorte de pommade verdâtre et des bandages (3). Il reprit le pied du moldu et commença à le lui masser légèrement avec la pommade (4).

_ Cela ne sent pas bon, mais c'est très efficace, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Bien, sûr il n'allait pas dire ce que c'était... Il n'était pas sûr que le moldu comprendrait tous les verues thérapeutiques des yeux de salamandre mélangés aux tiges de salomus.

Il banda soigneusement le pied du moldu et le reposa à terre en admirant son oeuvre, très satisfait de lui-même.

_ Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins glaciale.  
_ Merci ! répondit le moldu d'un ton enjoué.

Draco releva la tête et vit que le moldu lui faisait un grand sourire... Nom d'un Serpentard, qu'il était... mignon !...

Ah non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Draco voulait lui faire peur pour qu'il se sauve à toute vitesse... pas qu'il le remercie ! Et encore moins que lui-même le trouve... "mignon" !! C'était un moldu !! *Un* en plus !

Draco se releva rapidement en remettant toute la dureté qu'il pouvait sur son visage :  
_ Et que je ne te reprenne plus à te trouver illégalement sur mon domaine, compris ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !   
_ Oui, oui ! s'écria le moldu reprenant son mode confus. Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! 

Il se leva à toute vitesse, grimaça mais réussit à se maintenir debout et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie en boitillant, tout en continuant à multiplier les excuses et les remerciements. Et finalement il sortit au plus grand soulagement de Draco qui allait pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco ne réussit pas à se sortir le moldu de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait soigner, et encore moins pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à lui... Cela le pertubait vraiment, et Draco n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil.

Par la tête de Salazar Serpentard ! Ce n'était qu'un moldu ! Un stupide moldu ! Pfff... monter sur un arbre pour apprécier la vue... C'était d'une telle stupidité ! C'était tellement sans intérêt, tellement inutile, tellement...

Draco finit par bondir hors de son lit pour en avoir le coeur net. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le grand chêne et... grimpa.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver en haut (son entraînement avait quand même ses effets) et réussit à sortir sa tête de l'abondant feuillage (5)...

Draco faillit en perdre l'équilibre : c'était vrai que la vue était... magnifique... On voyait au loin toutes les lumières d'Edimbourg qui commençaient à scintiller avec l'arrivée de l'obscurité (6). Et de jour, on devait avoir une très belle vue sur le château d'Edimbourg, sur toute la vieille ville... Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse voir de si belles choses du haut d'un vieux chêne (7).

Il frissonna et finit par redescendre : on avait beau être en été, les soirées étaient tout de même un peu fraîches en Ecosse... surtout lorsqu'on ne portait d'un simple caleçon et un vieux t-shirt. Mais au moins, Draco avait le coeur beaucoup plus léger d'être venu jusque là, et il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il s'était enfin décidé : il allait faire un petit tour dans le monde moldu, du moins dans le voisinage. Et il partit de bonne heure ne voulant pas être trop dérangé par les moldus qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. En fait à part les vêtements et les horribles voitures qu'utilisaient les moldus, cela n'avait pas l'air si différent du monde des sorciers... en y regardant de loin bien sûr, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Peut-être devrait-il aller découvrir la ville... Mouais... Enfin fallait pas pousser non plus !

Draco rentra calmement chez lui, mais, à cent mètres de l'arrivée, il s'arrêta brusquement : bon sang ! Quest-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

(à suivre)

(1) - Oui, oui, notre Draco est trèèèèèèès impatient lol ^^ 

(2) - C'est le sort que jette Siri-mamour pour transporter Rogue à la fin du volume 3 pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas ^^

(3) - Ne me demandez pourquoi il a des bandages chez lui, mais il en a ! ^^;;;

(4) - *cri de Cathy* Dracoooooo !!!!!!! moi aussi me suis foulée la cheville !!!! j'ai mal !!!!!!! 

(5) - Désolée, mais je trouve l'idée d'une petite tête blonde sortant du feuillage trop drôle à imaginer MDR!!! XD

(6) - Je rappelle que c'est en été, donc il fait noir tard ^^;;; (enfin c'est pour dire que Draco ne va quand même pas se coucher à 8h lol ^^)

(7) - Bon là ça mérite quelques explications parce que je ne sais pas si tout ça est très crédible ^^;;;; En tout cas, de ce que je me souviens (vi vi, j'y suis allée, c'est pour ça que ça se passe là ^^;;), le château d'Edimbourg se situe en hauteur, et là j'ai considéré qu'il surplombait la ville, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement le cas ^^;;; En plus c'est quand même une grande ville donc je doute qu'on le voit des banlieues de la ville ^^;;;  
De plus, je doute réellement que les Malefoy aient une maison secondaire dans une banlieue hupée d'Edimbourg... si près des moldus ^^;;;... Mais il n'y aurait plus d'histoire si la maison se trouvait dans un coin paumé, alors on va dire, qu'elle est là, et que justement ça fait parti de la punition de Draco de se trouver si proche des moldus lol ^^

**Et voici la petite page de pub : si vous voulez prolongez le plaisir, allez lire le cross-over Harry Potter/Star Wars que j'écris avec Luffynette : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1120353  
J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ^^**


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings : bon là je crois que tout le monde a compris, on a du Draco/Raphael. Pour le Harry/Draco... si on veut, c'est presque une relation sm en fait lol ^^ Et du Voldie/Harry ? bof, je sais pas trop, vous en voulez ?

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ça va changer ^^;;;)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : vous savez bien que j'adore les reviews et donc les reviewers ^_______^ (et j'ai arrangé les choses pour les reviews anonymes, merci edr ^^, donc n'hésitez plus à m'en envoyer ^^)

**Miss serpentard** : Contente de voir que tu aimes ^^ Et même si le flashback s'éternise un peu (je pense qu'il y en aura encore pour un ou deux chapitres...), on va revoir Harry, Voldie, Lucius... Bref t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi Harry me manque ^^

**Kanzaki Umi** : Et bien voilà pour toi qui voulais en savoir plus sur Raphael ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira toutjours autant ^^

**Eowin-chan** : En tant que padawan, ne t'inquiète pas, j' aurais toujours une place pour un assistant de clonage lol ^^

**Luffynette** : Je t'adore toi!! Tu dois me donner de bonnes ondes parce qu'en rentrant j'ai réussi à finir d'écrire ce chapitre et j'ai trouvé une idée pour la fic sw/hp et une autre idée pour une nouvelle fic hp/dm ^^;;; (c'est peut-être Tylor qui me fait cet effet en fait mdr ^^) Par contre je bloque toujours pour Fruits Basket, j'ai dû mal à la commencer, même si l'idée est là -_-

**Lyra** : "dépendante"? lol ^^ Bon j'espère que cette dose te suffira alors ^_~

Enfin voilà, sinon, je tiens à prévenir que j'entre en période de révisions et d'exams jusque fin janvier, donc je vais peut-être être plus lente à écrire. J'essaierai quand même de faire une partie pour le nouvel an, mais après ça va être plus dur surtot que je vais chez mère-grand le week-end ^^;;; (j'aime pas les exams!!!! oooouuuuiiiiinnnnnn ;_;).

**En bref, passez tous de bonnes fêtes et surtout JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!! **

**From Love to the Dark Side**

_Chapitre 5_

Draco s'avança d'un pas décidé :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair hier !

Le moldu recula d'un petit pas devant l'apparente colère de Draco et baissa les yeux comme s'il avait été pris en faute...

//Non, non, Draco ! Il n'est pas mignon ! Sors-toi cette idée de la tête !//

_ Mais je... je ne suis pas entré cette fois, protesta faiblement le moldu. J'attendais que quelqu'un arrive parce qu'il n'y pas de sonnette , mais je ne suis pas entré...

Moldu : 1 - Draco : 0... Et Draco détestait avoir tort ! Et contre un moldu en plus ! Il était vraiment déplorable !...

_ Et pourquoi tu attendais là ? râla Draco.  
_ C'est juste que... je crois que j'ai perdu mon porte-feuille ici, je suis désolé, mais est-ce que je pourrais aller voir s'il te plaît ? fit le moldu à toute vitesse, sans même reprendre son souffle. Je suis désolé, mais c'est important et...  
_ Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Draco avec un geste d'impatience de la main.

Il appuya sur une des briques de la palissade puis sur une autre et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Waouuuuhhhhh !!!!!! s'écria brusquement le moldu. 

Draco se retourna vers lui alors qu'il était en train d'inspecter les briques.

_ On dirait de la magie ! s'exclama le moldu.

Oups... C'était de la magie... Draco n'avait pas fait attention et il avait utilisé de la magie devant un moldu ! Bon sang, il aurait dû faire attention ! Il était vraiment d'une stupidité affligeante parfois ! Il était...

_ Je n'avais jamais vu un tel système d'ouverture, continua le moldu plus sérieusement. C'est nouveau ?  
_ Moui, bredouilla Draco plutôt content que le moldu n'ait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de vraie magie.

Il s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur et continua à avancer et... STOP ! Il manquait quelque chose...

Draco se retourna vers l'entrée : crénom d'un Serpentard ! Il était resté à l'entrée ! Pire qu'un Gryffondor !  
_ Alors tu rentres ou tu comptes chercher ton porte-feuille à distance ! rouspéta Draco.

Le moldu fit un grand sourire tout à fait adorable en s'avançant :  
_ Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mais cela suffit à faire rougir Draco qui détourna aussitôt la tête : et maintenant il rougissait comme une fille ! Déplorable, tout à fait déplorable !...

Il avança à pas rapides vers l'arbre sans rien dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire à un moldu de toute façon ?...

_ Ton pied ? marmonna-t-il (note pour plus tard : ne JAMAIS entamer une conversation avec un moldu !)  
_ Quoi ? répondit le moldu. Ah oui, je ne sens plus rien du tout, grâce à toi, merci.

Ah non, pas ce sourire encore ! Un Malefoy devrait pouvoir résister à ça quand même !

Soudain, à peine arrivé, le moldu se mit à fouiller l'herbe à quatre pattes :   
_ J'ai sûrement dû le laisser tomber ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

Gloups... Draco sentit comme un léger malaise l'envahir... Bon sang ! Comment les moldus arrivaient-il à porter des pantalons aussi... aussi... aussi serrés ! 

Draco essaya de détourner son attention sur autre chose et fouilla machinalement l'herbe du bout du pied.

_ Trouvé !

Draco sursauta et vit que le moldu brandissait victorieusement un vieux porte-feuille en cuir noir. Il se releva aussitôt et refit son superbe sourire à Draco :  
_ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé chercher. Je ne t'embêterai pas plus maintenant.

Draco n'eut le temps de ne rien dire (trop scotché qu'il était par son sourire) que le moldu s'éloignait déjà. Draco soupira, mais il vit que le moldu s'était arrêté et... faisait demi-tour vers lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?!

Le moldu se planta devant lui, à la plus grande surprise de Draco, et prit une grande inspiration :  
_ Jaideuxplacespouralleraucinémaestcequetuvoudraisveniravecmoi?  
_ Quoi ? répondit Draco qui n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que le moldu lui avait dit.  
_ Bien sûr ce n'est que pour Jurassic Park, continua le moldu sur sa lancée. C'est un vieux film, alors tu l'as sûrement déjà vu, mais ils le repassent et...  
_ Voir quoi ? l'interrompit Draco qui ne comprenait toujours rien.  
_ Jurassic Park... au cinéma...

Ah oui ! Ce truc de moldus ! Draco en avait entendu parler, mais bien sûr, il ne se serait jamais abaisser à aller dans un truc de moldus...  
_ Je ne suis jamais allé au cinéma... se contenta-t-il de répondre comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
_ Jamais ?! s'exclama le moldu en écarquillant les yeux.

Et Draco détestait cela ! Il avait l'impression d'être un imbécile maintenant ! Et c'était bien une chose qui l'énervait au plus au point !

_ Bon d'accord, je viens ! fit-il finalement, quelque peu blessé dans sa fierté.

Le moldu eut un sourire encore plus magnifique que d'habitude et Draco se sentit complètement fondre, sans aucun espoir de revenir cette fois.  
_ D'accord, fit le moldu. La séance a lieu demain à 2h au Cinémascope. On se retrouve à l'entrée. Ah, et je m'appelle Raphael, reprit-il en tendant sa main à Draco.  
_ Moi c'est Draco, balbutia-t-il en serrant la main du moldu.  
_ A demain alors ! 

Le moldu, enfin Raphael, se dirigea alors vers la sortie alors que Draco ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de lui. 

Et c'est ainsi que Draco découvrit le monde moldu. 

Il y eut d'abord le cinéma : à la fin de la séance, Draco était crispé dans son siège, blanc comme un linge...  
_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as eu peur ! s'exclama Raphael en cachant un fou rire.  
_ Je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de chose ! râla Draco. Mais vraiment il n'y a pas idée de faire des trucs si... si réels ! Ils me font penser à Voldemort !  
Oups...  
_ Qui ça ?  
_ Personne, se renfrogna Draco. Juste un type que j'aime pas...  
Pourquoi il racontait tout ça lui ?! Il devait vraiment se reprendre !

Mais Draco se laissa à nouveau entraîner pour un tour en ville, une visite du château, une partie de bowling... Il alla même chez lui et se prit de passion pour les "bip-bip et coyote" alors qu'il découvrait la télévision (il avait réussi à faire croire à Raphael que ses parents détestaient la modernité et donc qu'il ne connaissait ni télé, ni radio, ni rien chez lui). Et finalement Draco revit Raphael tous les jours pendant presque deux semaines. 

Draco apprit qu'il était élève violoncelliste au conservatoire (d'ailleurs, après l'avoir entendu jouer, Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'était encore qu'un élève), qu'il jouait aussi parfaitement du violon et un peu de guitare, que ses parents étaient diplomates et qu'ils lui payaient un studio pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études, qu'il était fils unique, que son anniversaire avait lieu le 31 décembre, qu'il avait un an de plus que lui (ce qui étonna profondément Draco)...

En contrepartie, Draco ne put que rester évasif, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur même s'il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte pourquoi. Il réussit seulement à lui dire qu'il était élève dans un pensionnat isolé, qu'il s'était brouillé avec son père, qu'il voulait être médecin... Mais Raphael ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et n'insistait jamais lorsque Draco disait qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à rajouter.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Draco se sentait réellement heureux ; il avait oublié son père, Voldemort, Potter... Il découvrait là un tout autre monde qui l'enthousiasmait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et certainement plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Le changement survint fin juillet. Comme à son habitude, Draco était allé voir la télévision chez Raphael et s'aprêtait à repartir alors qu'un orage commençait à poindre. Mais au moment où il lui disait au revoir, Raphael se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa... Cela avait été si furtif que Draco avait à peine senti les lèvres sur les les siennes, à peine senti ses doux cheveux noirs lui frôler le visage. Si Raphael n'était pas devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre, il aurait cru qu'il avait rêvé... Mais il était si mignon comme ça, il était...

Draco s'approcha à son tour, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il y eut un court instant avant que Raphael ne réponde à ce baiser et pose ses mains sur celles de Draco. Mais ce simple geste fit revenir Draco à la réalité et une alarme retentit dans sa tête : il était en train d'embrasser un homme ! un moldu ! 

Il repoussa brusquement Raphael :  
_ Je... je ne peux pas, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir rapidement, repartant à toute hâte chez lui, sans même réfléchir.

Mais arrivé dans l'immense maison Malefoy vide, il s'effondra sur un fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser *un* moldu ! C'était une évidence !... Alors pourquoi sentait-il comme un grand poids sur son coeur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dû faire du mal à Raphael ? Pourquoi cela le rendait-il encore plus mal ?...

L'orage éclata et la pluie déferla sur Edimbourg. On sonna de façon insistante à la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir :  
_ Que...?

Raphael n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'un Draco trempé jusqu'aux os se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément pendant quelques secondes avant de le serrer contre lui.

_ Excuse-moi... Excuse-moi Raphael, mumura-t-il à son oreille.

Il sentit alors Raphael sangloter contre son épaule :  
_ J'ai cru que j'avais tout gâché, Draco. Je me sentais si bien et j'ai cru que tout allait finir...

Draco eut un pincement au coeur car tout cela était de sa faute. Raphael était la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement, il s'en était vite rendu compte, et voilà qu'il la faisait pleurer parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour se l'avouer.  
_ Excuse-moi... J'ai mal réagi, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je t'aime vraiment et...

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui fut interrompu par les lèvres de Raphael.  
_ Je t'aime aussi Draco...

Il rougit ce qui fit sourire Draco qui repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ce fut la première fois que Draco dormit avec Raphael. Raphael avait refusé catégoriquement que Draco reparte sous la pluie alors qu'il était déjà trempé. Et après que Draco se soit séché et que Raphael lui ait prêté des vêtements secs, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le fauteuil, Raphael pelotonné contre Draco, et finirent par s'endormir en regardant Tom&Jerry (1).

Ainsi Draco passa un début de mois d'août merveilleux. Raphael et lui ne se quittaient pratiquement plus, sauf le soir, et encore, ils aimaient parfois rester ensemble toute la nuit pour se réveiller blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais environ deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard, il y eut un autre évènement imprévu.

Draco était rentré chez lui dans la matinée alors que Raphael devait le rejoindre plus tard après avoir acheté des partitions (ce qui permettait en même temps à Draco de s'assurer que Raphael ne tomberait pas sur un elfe de maison ou quelque chose d'étrange). Mais ce qu'il trouva chez lui était encore bien pire. Draco resta pétrifié à l'entrée du salon.

_ Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

(à suivre)

(1) - Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vois très bien Draco en fan de cartoons lol ^^;;;; 

**Et voici la petite page de pub : si vous voulez prolonger le plaisir, allez lire le cross-over Harry Potter/Star Wars que j'écris avec Luffynette : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1120353  
J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ^^**


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings : bon là je crois que tout le monde a compris, on a du Draco/Raphael. Pour le Harry/Draco... si on veut, c'est presque une relation sm en fait lol ^^ Et du Voldie/Harry ? bof, je sais pas trop, vous en voulez ?

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Miss Serpentard** : et bien voilà la suite... Je crois que Raphael ne s'en sors pas si mal non ? ^^

**Sophie Black** : héhé, je t'ai eu (vas lire la suite et tu comprendras lol ^^). En tout cas garde tes larmes pour le prochain chapitre, là ça va être triste (du moins je pense ^^;;;)

**Aiguma** : toi je t'adooooore !!!!! vive Kogaiji-sama !!!!!! hum, bon revenons-en au sujet du jour... c'était quoi déjà ? ah oui, une association avec Rogue... c'est une idée à creuser tient ^^ Mais pour l'instant Rogue n'aime pas Dracounet mais il a ses raisons ^^;;; et puis merci pour ton avis sur ce chapitre ^________^ (au fait t'as trouvé d'où venait Raphael ? lol ^^)

**Lunarde** : encore deux reviews de toi ^^;;; je suis vraiment flattée là et voilà la suite tant attendue ^^

**Eowin-chan** : moi aussi je veux regarder bip-bip et coyote avec Draco!!!!!!! ^^;;; et on laisse passer son maître jedi en premier non mais lol ^^ Et puis bien sûr que j'ai vu pour Laputa!!!! j'attends que ça !!!! (mais c'est juste avant les exams alors je sais pas si je vais pouvoir y aller tout de suite -_-) **ALLEZ TOUS VOIR LE CHATEAU DANS LE CIEL !!!!!!!**

**Hedouwi** : merci beaucoup, ça me flatte vraiment qu'on me dise que j'écrive bien, je suis toute émue là #^__^# j'espère que ta copine aimera aussi ^^

**Lyra** : *Cathy toute confuse* je ne pensais pas que ma fic mettrait quelqu'un dans cette état là, je pensais encore moins devenir l'idole de quelqu'un ^^;;; en tout cas ça me fait super méga plaisir ce que tu dis, je suis remontée pour écrire la suite maintenant ^^ et j'espère que cette partie là te plaira autant ^^

J'espère que j'ai oublié personne là. En tout cas, je vous adore tous et j'adore de voir qu'on aime ma fic ^______^

Sinon voilà mon cadeau de nouvelle année et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Sinon, le chapitre suivant risque d'être un peu plus long à venir à cause des révisions, des exams (faut que je réussisse ! veux aller à Paris l'an prochain !!!!!!! ^^;;;) et aussi parce que tout simplement, le prochain chapitre est un peu plus dur à écrire. Enfin bref, j'essaierai de ne pas trop traîner quand même ^^

**Je vous souhaite à tous une TRES BONNE ANNEE 2003 !!! Qu'elle vous apporte autant de bonheur que possible !**

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**From Love to the Dark Side**

_Chapitre 6_

__ Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?_

Draco ne bougea pas pendant un moment, écarquillant simplement les yeux de surprise.

//Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et Raphael qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Reprends-toi Draco ! Et débarrasse-toi de lui au plus vite !//

Draco reprit une certaine contenance et cacha son trouble au plus profond de lui : il était hors de question de lui montrer une quelconque faiblesse ! Surtout quand il avait ce sourire là !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ?! (1) cracha-t-il. Je croyais que tu préférais rester auprès de ton cher maître !

Harry Potter plissa les yeux de mécontentement, avant de reprendre avec une certaine désinvolture :  
_ C'est sûr qu'il est d'une compagnie beaucoup plus agréable que la tienne... Mais trêve de bavardages, je ne suis pas là pour de telles futilités. Assis-toi ! ordonna-t-il en lui présentant le fauteuil face à lui.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais, Potter ! répliqua Draco. Alors fous le camp ! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale petite face de traître !

Potter émit un petit rire et Draco frissonna : il ressemblait tellement au rire de Voldemort !

_ Je crois surtout que tu as oublié certaines choses ! répondit calmement Potter. Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve !  
_ FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI !! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un sale...  
_ IMPERIUM !

Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit complètement déconnecté de son corps, en un instant, juste au moment où Potter avait pointé sa baguette vers lui. Et lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, il se trouvait assis dans le fauteuil face au "survivant".

_ Très bien, je n'aime pas devoir lever la tête pour te parler. fit calmement Harry alors que Draco rageait contre sa propre faiblesse. Mais revenons-en à ce qui m'amène ici... Tom... Voldemort commence à s'inquiéter à ton sujet. Je viens donc voir si cette petite mise en quarantaine, siiii près du monde moldu, t'as remis les idées en place...

S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, Draco eut un petit sourire en coin en croisant les jambes d'un air blasé :  
_ C'est trop gentil de venir voir comment je vais, et je dois dire que ce petit séjour ici m'a été très profitable pour réfléchir... Dès que je rentrerai à Poudlard ! Je parlerai à Dumbledore de ta trahison ! Je te...

Potter éclata de rire :  
_ Et il te croira sûrement ! Le vieux fou me fait entièrement confiance... Alors qui croirait-il ? Son seul espoir contre Voldemort ou bien le fils d'un mangemort qu'il pense déjà être aux prises avec la magie noire ?  
_ Que... ?  
_ Oh, oui, je suis désolé... dit Harry d'un air faussement innocent. Je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit que je t'avais vu t'adonner à ce genre de pratiques...   
_ Quoi ?! s'insurgea Draco en se redressant sur son siège.  
_ Bien sûr il m'a cru... Il n'avait pas l'air si étonné d'ailleurs... reprit Harry en se levant d'un air détaché.

Il s'approcha de Draco, qui le regardait avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait montrer, et sourit :  
_ Oui, déteste-moi, vas-y... Ce serait si simple de me lancer un petit doloris, n'est-ce pas ? (2) fit-il en caressant le visage de Draco du bout de sa baguette.

Draco la repoussa alors violemment en se levant d'un bond :  
_ Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire si facilement Potter ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Tu peux aller dire ça à ton précieux *Tom* ! 

Harry le repoussa tout aussi violemment sur le fauteuil et l'attrapa par la gorge en se penchant vers lui, leurs deux visages se trouvant bien trop proches selon Draco :  
_ Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir encore, Draco Malefoy ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Sache que c'est moi qui dirige, c'est moi qui possède ta vie entre mes mains. Je t'ai sauvé une fois, mais je peux très bien faire le contraire : d'un mot, je peux faire venir les aurors ici pour qu'ils t'emmènent à Azkaban ; et d'un autre, je peux faire en sorte que Voldemort décide d'en finir avec toi... A moins que je ne dise à ce cher Lucius ce qui se passe ici ; je suis sûr qu'il appréciera d'entendre que son fils découche la nuit alors qu'il est sensé rester là bien sagement à méditer... J'espère qu'elle était belle et que tu en as bien profité au moins...

Draco voulut gifler Harry qui bloqua aussitôt sa main avec celle qui lui restait de libre. Il profita en même temps de reserrer son étreinte sur la gorge de Draco qui commençait à manquer d'air.

_ Tu es pris de tous les côtés, Draco. La seule chance pour toi de ne pas souffrir est de me rejoindre, de rejoindre Voldemort et de prendre la succession de ton père ! (3)  
_ JAMAIS !!

Le visage d'Harry se crispa de colère, mais il relâcha Draco en se relevant :  
_ C'est ce que nous verrons, siffla Harry alors que Draco tentait de reprendre son souffle. Nous verrons ça à la rentrée...

Harry avait reprit son petit sourire à la Voldemort en se préparant à partir, mais :  
_ Draco !! Je suis arrivé ! 

Raphael !

Draco commença réellement à paniquer alors que Potter se tournait vers lui avec un air aussi intrigué que satisfait.

Raphael débarqua alors dans la pièce avec son habituel insouciance, un grand sourire et un petit paquet à la main :  
_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi, je suis...

S'apercevant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon, Raphael s'arrêta brusquement :  
_ Oh, excusez-moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé...  
_ Ce n'est rien, fit froidement Draco, espérant que Potter ne s'apercevrait de rien. Il allait justement partir...  
_ Voyons, Draco, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Tu pourrais tout de même me présenter à ton *ami*...

Draco frissonna : la façon dont il avait dit ce mot... Il avait compris, c'était clair... 

_ Je te présente Raphael Miller. Raphael, voici Harry Potter, un autre élève de mon école, fit Draco à contre coeur, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cela dégénère devant Raphael

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à Draco. Mais il tenta de rester impassible, malgré le fait qu'il aurait bien tué Potter sur le champs.

Harry lui fit alors un léger signe de la main :  
_ Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je parte maintenant, on m'attend...  
Son sourire s'élargit :  
_ Et je te jure que je réussirai...

Harry regarda une dernière fois Raphael avec un air de supériorité avant de sortir de la maison, de la ville, laissant Draco et Raphael seuls.

_ Il est bizarre, fit alors Raphael en fixant la porte par où Potter était sorti. C'est un ami à toi ?  
_ Non, répliqua séchement Draco. Une simple connaissance... une mauvaise connaissance, évite-le autant que possible...

Raphael se retourna vers lui, surpris par le ton qu'il avait pris. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Draco : Merlin seul savait ce que Potter pourrait faire maintenant qu'il savait... 

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ruminant ses noires pensées. C'est alors qu'il sentit que Raphael se mettait à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête pour voir son si joli visage empreint d'inquiétude.  
_ Draco ? fit-il en une question muette au bout des lèvres.  
_ Je vais bien, le rassura Draco avec un petit sourire.

Raphael ne sembla pas en être convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. Il lui piqua les lèvres d'un léger baiser et reprit son paquet avec un grand sourire.  
_ Je t'ai ramené quelque chose ! 

Draco souleva un sourcil perplexe alors Raphael lui tendait le paquet. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, et en sortit un... pullover.

_ Je me suis dit qu'il t'irait très bien, alors je n'ai pas pu résister, rougit Raphael.

Draco regarda le pull un instant. Décidément Raphael devait avoir un sixième sens : le pull était vert foncé, la couleur exact des Serpentard (4).

_ Merci... réussit-il à balbutier en se rendant aussi compte que c'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait de sa part.  
_ Mets-le ! fit tout joyeusement Raphael.  
_ Maintenant ?  
_ Mais oui, allez !

Raphael commença à déboutonner la chemise de Draco qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.  
_ Raphael ! s'écria Draco en rougissant, tentant de protéger les boutons de sa chemise.

Raphael leva la tête et se mit à rire :  
_ Allez, ne sois pas timide ! Je veux te voir avec !

Draco se mit alors à se défendre autant qu'il le pouvait contre les mains de Raphael qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui enlever sa chemise. Il réussit alors à allonger Raphael pour lui plaquer les deux bras de chaque côté de la tête. Il fixa alors son ami qui le regardait avec un petit air amusé, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne qui semblait n'attendre que ça.

Draco lâcha alors les bras de Raphael pour placer les siens sous son dos, le serrant contre lui. Il sentit les mains de Raphael lui caresser doucement la tête et la nuque. Draco quitta alors les lèvres de Raphael, descendant le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou.

Mais Raphael sentit soudainement que Draco ne l'embrassait plus, alors qu'il resserrait possessivement son étreinte autour de lui.  
_ Draco ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
_ Promets moi de faire attention, murmura le jeune Serpentard, la tête blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de Raphael.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Dans deux semaines je vais devoir repartir dans mon collège, souffla Draco, et... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit pendant que je ne serai pas là... Promets moi de faire attention...

Raphael ne comprenait pas très bien d'où venait l'inquiétude de son petit ami. Mais il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la soulever vers lui.  
_ Il ne m'arrivera rien, fit-il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Draco le fixa un moment, essayant de se rassurer aussi, mais la visite de Potter ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il se contenta alors d'embrasser Raphael avec la plus grande tendresse. Leur étreinte s'intensifia et dura plusieurs minutes, donnant lieu au baiser le plus passionné qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'alors.

A regrets, Draco se détacha finalement de Raphael. Ce dernier avait les joues en feux et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux.

Draco n'osait rien dire : pensait-il à la même chose que lui ? Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais...

_ Tu me fais visiter ta chambre Draco ?

Draco le regarda encore un instant, lui caressant doucement le visage, essayant de voir si Raphael le désirait vraiment.

Il se releva alors, prenant la main de son ami pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi debout, collés l'un à l'autre. Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de Raphael pour le soulever dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Raphael lui embrassait doucement le cou.

(à suivre)

(1) - je vous ai eu !! allez, avouez, qui pensait que c'était Lucius ? ^^

(2) - Je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèès Star Wars ^^;;; mais je suis fan alors c'est fait exprès ^^

(3) - ça m'horrifie moi-même de voir les ressemblances avec Star Wars... *message à Eowin-chan* : tu n'entendrais pas encore un "Draco je suis ton frère" là lol ^^;;;

(4) - je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça m'obsède depuis un petit bout de temps : est-ce que les noms Serpentard, Gryffondor, etc... prennent des "s" au pluriel ? Parce que là ils sont employés comme noms communs, donc il devraient prendre un "s", mais ils restent quand même des noms propres... et on ne dit pas les Duponts, mais les Dupont... hum, je ne sais vraiment pas là...


	7. chapitre 7

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings : bon là je crois que tout le monde a compris, on a du Draco/Raphael. Pour le Harry/Draco... si on veut, c'est presque une relation SM en fait lol ^^ Et finalement y'a un tout ch'tit brin de Voldy/Harry ^^;;

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : merci à tous ! ^^ 

**Alice Gray** : j'avoue, j'aime aussi les trucs choupi lol ^^ mais ça va devenir devenir plus noir à partir de maintenant, mais bonne lecture quand même ! 

**Amy Potter** : merci pour ta réponse... en gros je peux l'écrire comme je veux alors lol ^^ je crois que je vais continuer sans mettre de "s" comme avant alors ^^ Thank you ^________^

**Sophie Black** : désolée d'avoir autant tardé, mais j'avais mes exams ^^;;; Finalement, ton idée était la bonne (initialement c'était pas prévu comme ça, mais mon stylo a dévié ^^;;;)... hum, j'espère que tu as ta boîte de mouchoirs ^^;;;

**Eowin-chan** : je crois que pour le côté Star Wars... ça va ne faire qu'empirer ^^;;; (ça va devenir du vrai pompage si ça continue ^^;;;)

**Mimi** : bah moi j'aime bien les méchants... et j'aime bien Harry... j'ai fait un mix des deux lol ^^ et je trouve ça plus original que d'avoir un ch'tit Harry tout gentil ^^;;; en fait Harry est plus un méchant torturé qu'un méchant méchant ^^;;;

**Majandra** : merci !! et tu sais, on tombe très vite accroc au slash lol ^^ Bon j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour Voldy et Harry cette fois ^^;;;

**Cora** : copineeeuuuhhhhh !!!!!!!!!! j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai repris plus vite comme ça ^^

**Asuka Okita** : merci ^________^ et désolée de te décevoir mais y'aura pas de lemon dans celle-ci ^^;;; Par contre, je pense déjà à une sequel si les demandes se font sentir... et là il pourrait y en avoir ^^

**Luffynette** : et la suite de la fic sw/hp ??!!! lol ^^ sinon, je me mets doucement à ton défi, j'ai un peu de mal à commencer mais ça vient ^^

**Karin** : modéééééééé !!!!!!!! la modé a lu ma fic !!!!!!!! *sautille jusqu'au plafond* ^^ en anglais, il me semble aussi qu'on met un "s", mais en français, normalement... enfin bon... j'espère que cette partie te plaira ^________^

Je remercie aussi beaucoup Aiguma et Delphine qui m'ont permis de voir si ce chapitre allait... c'est quand même le point central de la fic, donc fallait qu'il soit bien ^^;;; et apparemment... sortez votre boîte de mouchoirs ^^;;;

Et si y'en a qui veulent que je les prévienne quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, ils n'ont qu'à me laisser leur adresse e-mail (je le fais déjà pour Cora et Karin donc ça me dérange pas ^^)

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

****

**From love to the darkside**

_Chapitre 7_

La fin des vacances approchait ainsi que le jour où il devrait retourner à Poudlard.

Draco avait reçu un hibou de son *cher* père lui commandant de revenir, et ce par des moyens moldus puisqu'il avait aussi reçu un billet de train Edimbourg/Londres. Si c'était la seule façon que Voldemort avait trouvée pour le faire basculer, il pouvait toujours attendre.

Il avait aussi finit par avouer à Raphael qu'il était un sorcier et, au plus grand soulagement du Serpentard, celui-ci l'avait très bien pris. Il avait pu ainsi lui apprendre à renvoyer un message par hibou pour qu'ils puissent correspondre.

La veille du départ, Raphael avait réussi à convaincre Draco de se faire percer l'oreille. Draco n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser, c'était comme si Raphael était toujours présent à ses côtés et il aimait cette idée. Mais le lendemain, il dut quitter Edimbourg, ne sachant pas quand il pourrait revoir Raphael.

**********

Sixième année à Poudlard. Rien n'avait véritablement changé. Ou plutôt si : le comportement de certains élèves par rapport à lui, ceux qui étaient en passe de devenir mangemorts et qui savaient que lui s'était opposé à Voldemort. Mais au moins il n'avait plus Crabbe et Goyle sur le dos, seule Pansy continuait à s'accrocher.

Il aurait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il aurait bien plus de problèmes avec Potter et Voldemort. Mais là aussi tout était étrangement calme. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Cependant il semblait que les mangemorts avaient eu d'autres problèmes. Evidemment, Draco n'était au courant de rien, il ne savait que ce qui était annoncé dans la gazette du sorcier, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour comprendre.

La fin de l'année fut ainsi marquée par la mort de nombreux aurors, et notamment de Sirius Black (qui avait été réhabilité après la capture du mangemort Pettigrow vers le milieu de l'année) et du professeur Lupin dans des conditions plus que troublantes. Draco était pratiquement sûr qu'ils avaient fini par découvrir ce qu'était devenu leur *cher* Harry et qu'ils en avaient payé les frais.

Bref, tout le monde avait été bien trop occupé, semble-t-il, pour se soucier de lui, ce qui lui allait très bien. Seul Dumbledore continuait à l'observer de près. Ce qui était devenu légèrement gênant car Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment chercher quelques indices compromettant sur Potter, et sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'année fut donc très calme et morne, le seul plaisir de Draco étant sa correspondance avec Raphael qui en même temps le rassurait. Il attendait donc avec une grande impatience les grandes vacances pour pouvoir à nouveau serrer le jeune homme contre lui.

Et l'été arriva enfin, sans que Draco n'ait plus aucune nouvelle de son père, de Voldemort ou même de Potter. Il eut ainsi l'occasion rêvée de repartir pour Edimbourg. Et les retrouvailles furent encore plus intenses que Draco ne l'aurait espéré.

Raphael et lui passèrent une semaine réellement idyllique et Draco eut le léger espoir de croire qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre... jusqu'au jour où...

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Draco rentrait juste d'une ballade avec Raphael. Heureusement, le jeune musicien était aussi retourné chez lui, car dès que Draco pénétra dans le salon, il sut que tous ses espoirs étaient vains.

Une grande silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds était postée devant la fenêtre, canne à la main.

_ Où étais-tu ? gronda une voix dure et froide.

Lucius Malfoy... 

Le père de Draco se retourna et le jeune Serpentard put voir la colère dans ses yeux, une colère qui le fit frissoner. Mais Draco soutint ce regard. Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse... surtout pas.

_ Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble, reprit Lucius de façon encore plus glaciale.  
_ Et je n'ai aucune raison d'y répondre, répliqua alors Draco.

Une giffle tomba, plus forte que jamais. Draco vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Il s'était bien endurci depuis plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas revu son père. 

Il releva aussitôt la tête avec un air de défi :  
_ C'est donc la seule façon que vous ayez trouvée pour me soumettre à vos ordres, railla-t-il.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il ne voulait pas donner une quelconque satisfaction à Lucius. Et cela semblait marcher puisque le visage de son père se crispa d'une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais vue encore.

_ Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Draco ! souffla-t-il. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur... On m'a dit que tu t'amusais beaucoup ici... alors que tu étais sensé rester bien sage et réfléchir sur ton avenir...   
_ Ah bon ? Vous auriez dû être plus clair à ce sujet alors...

Cette fois ce fut la canne qui s'abattit sur lui et Draco sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le bras. Mais il ne tomba toujours pas à terre.

_ Je savais que nous aurions dû t'enfermer dans un cachot ! cracha Lucius. Mais je ne laisserai pas tout ça continuer comme tu le désires. Tu as eu un an pour réfléchir, c'est amplement suffisant. Voldemort sera sûrement content de te revoir... et de tuer...  
_ Alors pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas vous-même ! s'écria alors Draco. Vous seriez sûrement récompensé ! A moins que le mangemort numéro 1 en soit incapable... ah non, c'est vrai j'oubliais... C'est Potter le numéro 1 maintenant...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un autre coup de canne s'abattit avec une force qui semblait décuplée, sur son visage cette fois, laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue et la forçant à poser un genou à terre.

Mais Draco ne se démonta pas :  
_ Vous êtes la honte des Malfoy ! Déjà vous vous abaissez à devenir l'esclave de cette... chose... Mais vous êtes en plus incapable d'être le premier...  
_ Ca suffit ! DOLORIS ! hurla Lucius.

Draco se plia en deux, la douleur commençant à parcourir tout son corps. Il tenta de résister et remit un pied par terre pour tenter de se relever.

_ DOLORIS !! cria une nouvelle fois son père.

Draco retomba à terre dans un cri de douleur. Mais il ne devait pas se montrer si faible. Réunissant toute sa volonté, il réussit à se saisir de sa baguette et à la pointer sur Lucius.

_ Flammardere ! 

Une nuée de flammes sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers Lucius qui dut lancer un sort pour les dévier. Draco fut ainsi libéré du doloris, et, malgré les picotements qu'il ressentait encore, réussit à se relever.

Le père et le fils se toisèrent un long moment.

_ Ne crois pas pouvoir me défier avec ce genre de sorts, finit par dire Lucius en crissant des dents.  
_ Et vous, ne croyez pas vous en sortir si facilement avec moi ! Bulliris !

Un jet d'eau bouillante se dirigea vers Lucius qui l'évita une nouvelle fois. Mais Draco n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour enchaîner un autre sort :  
_ Enflammanum totalis !

Des flammes s'élevèrent tout autour de Lucius, créant un véritable bûcher autour de lui, mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas là :  
_ Herbis catena !

Les flammes disparurent ausitôt, laissant place à des sortes de lianes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de Lucius.

Quand tout fut fini, Draco crut qu'il avait réussi, du moins à l'immobiliser, mais c'était le principal ; il pourrait le livrer aux aurors comme ça...

Cependant, son sang se glaça quand il vit apparaître un étrange sourire sur les lèvres de son père. Celui-ci prononça un autre sort et les liens retombèrent par terre.

_ Voilà ce que la magie noire peut faire, Draco... Tu ne pourras rien contre moi tant que tu utiliseras la magie blanche...

Il s'avança d'un pas et Draco ne sut plus que faire... Après tout c'était peut-être comme ça que cela devait se terminer...

Draco tenta de ne pas perdre espoir et brandit sa baguette, mais Lucius fut bien plus rapide. Il réussit à le plaquer au sol et Draco sentit qu'on lui transperçait le bras : Lucius, plus féroce que jamais, avait planté sa baguette profondément dans son muscle avant de prononcer un "doloris"... 

Ce fut la chose la plus effroyable que Draco n'eut jamais connu. Il sentit la douleur le foudroyer comme si on essayait de lui arracher le bras, et se répandre comme des milliers de flammes qui couraient en lui. 

_ Ca suffit !

Draco avait à peine entendu la voix, mais il savait à qui elle appartenait.

Son père leva la tête, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux :  
_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter !  
_ Tu ferais pourtant bien de m'écouter !

Lucius lança un regard noir à Harry Potter avant de se relever, laissant Draco encore tremblant de douleur.

_ Tom n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois, Potter, alors modère tes paroles ! cracha Lucius.  
_ Tu sembles oublier qu'il peut nous observer... où qu'il soit... 

Il y eut un long silence, mais Potter finit par reprendre :  
_ Tu ferais mieux de partir. C'est *moi* qui suis chargé de l'affaire Draco Malfoy !  
_ C'est *mon* fils ! Alors ne me dérange pas, Potter !  
_ Lucius, voyons... siffla une troisième voix. Tss, laisse faire le petit.

Il y eut un autre petit silence et Draco vit finalement son père s'incliner :  
_ Comme vous voudrez, Maître... Je vous laisse...

Draco vit alors son père se transplaner et le troisième homme s'approcha de lui pour le pousser légèrement du pied, avec un certain dégoût apparent.

_ Et bien Harry... Que faisons-nous de lui ? sussura Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. Il s'est comporté en vilain garçon, il doit mériter une punition, non ? Veux-tu que...  
_ Draco !

Draco se crispa soudainement : Raphael ! Bon sang, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ?

Il commença à réellement paniquer quand il entrevit l'étrange sourire de Voldemort et la colère de Potter.

Draco tenta désespérément de se relever : lui pouvait mourir, mais il devait au moins protéger Raphael... Il le devait ! Mais l'effet du doloris de son père était encore très présent dans son corps, il avait l'impression d'être comme paralysé. Aucun de ses muscles ne semblait répondre correctement.

Il sentit alors une main lui empoignant les cheveux et tirant sa tête en arrière :  
_ Tiens donc, il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite, lui sussura Potter d'un air mauvais. Peut-être cela t'aidera-t-il à comprendre...

Le "survivant" rejeta violemment la tête de Draco sur le sol, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il le vit...

Horrifié, Raphael était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort :  
_ Dra-co... murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
_ Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vus, fit Potter avec un grand sourire.

Raphael recula instinctivement d'un pas.

Voldemort enlaça Harry en regardant Raphael d'un air prédateur.  
_ Harry, siffla-t-il. Crois-tu que nous pouvons nous amuser avec lui...?

Raphael voulut alors s'enfuir, chercher du secours, quelqu'un qui pourrait faire quelque chose, mais Potter bloqua la porte par un sortilège. Raphael se retourna, plus effrayé que jamais, et Draco sentit une violente fureur l'envahir : ils ne devaient pas toucher à Raphael ! Il avait juste à attraper sa baguette... Il pourrait lui permettre de fuir... détourner l'attention de Potter et de son maître... Raphael devait vivre, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait... même si lui devait en mourir...

Draco mit toutes ses forces restantes à tendre son bras qui finit par bouger. Sa baguette... il devait atteindre sa baguette... rien d'autre n'avait d'importance... Raphael... la seule personne qui l'avait réellement aimé... Raphael et ses yeux verts... son grand sourire... ses cheveux noirs qui venaient lui caresser les joues quand ils s'embrassaient... ses mains chaudes qui cherchaient toujours les siennes...

Draco allongea de plus en plus son bras, finissant par toucher son petit accessoire magique qui lui permettrait de faire quelque chose. Il sentit alors un violent coup de talon lui écraser la main.

Draco poussa un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées.

_ Non, finissons en au plus vite ! s'écria Potter en appuyant d'avantage son pied sur la main de Draco.  
_ Nooooooonnnnn !!!!!!! s'écria Draco alors que son coeur semblait s'être arrêté et que sa vue commençait à se troubler de larmes. Potter ! Laisse-le ! Je suis le seul concerné ! Po...  
_ DOLORIS !

La voix du jeune Gryffondor débordait de colère et Draco se tordit de douleur en hurlant. 

Les sorts semblaient de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que Draco faiblissait et son esprit commença à s'égarer. Il n'entendit pas les cris de Raphael, il ne vit pas tentative de son petit ami pour s'en prendre à Harry, il ne le vit pas se faire propulser contre un mur par Voldemort, tout n'était que douleur...

Et quand le doloris prit fin, Draco était comme mort, toutes ses forces l'ayant quitté. Ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, brouillés par les larmes, et il n'entendait plus rien de ce que pouvait dire Potter, Voldemort ou même Raphael...

Une seule chose pénétra son esprit.

_ Avada...  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco hurla de toute son âme, comme pour couvrir l'incantation, espérant que cela suffirait. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait prononcée, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était dirigée contre Raphael, et cette pensée suffit à faire remarcher sa voix... Mais rien n'y fit...

Une lumière verte, aveuglante, illumina ses yeux à travers ses paupières presque closes.

Un cri de douleur innonda la pièce.

Et tout fut fini...

Plusieurs secondes passèrent... une éternité...

Draco sentit qu'on le poussait du pied. Ses yeux se rouvrirent péniblement pour voir Potter, le fixant d'un air sombre, presque... triste...

_ Je t'avais prévenu Draco, murmura-t-il. Rejoins-nous ou la prochaine fois sera pire... je te briserai... et... je te tuerai...

Et Potter disparut de sa vue...

Draco resta immobile un moment avant de réussir à forcer sa volonté pour bouger.

Raphael...

Il vit la masse écroulée par terre... immobile... 

Il réussit à rouler légèrement pour aller vers elle...

Raphael... Raphael et ses magnifiques cheveux noirs... ses yeux verts éteints par la mort... ses mains qui étaient déjà glacées... son visage crispé par la terreur... Raphael...

Draco l'effleura doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le baignant de larmes amères, le serrant contre lui de façon hystérique, s'accrochant à lui avec tout son désespoir...

_ Raphael... RAPHAEEELLLL !!!!!!!! 

***** Fin du flashback - Game over or continue *****


	8. chapitre 8

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings :alors maintenant, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de Draco/Raphael, mais toujours un peu de Draco/Harry, de Voldy/Harry, et nouveau couple : Ginny/Neville (légèrement OOC, je vous l'accorde ^^;;; mais ils vont être importants ^^)

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : toujours un grand merci... en tout cas, je ne pensais pas vous faire pleurer autant ^^;;; d'un côté je m'en veux légèrement, d'un autre... j'en suis assez contente parce que ça prouve que les émotions sont bien passées ^^;;

**Cora** : voilà la suite, qui devrait être un peu plus joyeuse quand même (c'est pas dur, remarque ^^;;)

**Pheneatis** : ###^___^### *Cathy toute émue* ça me touche toujours qu'on me dise que j'écrive bien ^^;;; J'essaie de faire de mon mieux en tout cas, merci merci ^^ J'aimais beaucoup Raphael aussi, alors ça a été dur de le tuer... mais fallait bien passer par là, snif... (en fait il est pas mort, je l'ai kidnappé lol ^^)

**Suppu** : comment l'histoire va-t-elle évoluer... et bien, je dirais que ça va remonter puis redescendre et remonter un peu lol ^^

**Asuka Okita** : merci merci #^__^# Je peux te dire que je me suis un peu arrachée les cheveux sur le chapitre 7, mais je vois que le résultat est là... je ne suis pas devenue chauve pour rien lol ^^

**Sophie Black** : ^^;;; *tend un mouchoir* j'adore toujours tes reviews Sophie, elles sont toujours très expressives, j'ai eu des remords après ça lol ^^ Bon allez, sèche tes larmes, voilà un chapitre un peu plus joyeux ^^ 

**Karin** : ah, toujours contente des reviews de la modé ^^ j'espère que la transition entre le flashback et le présent ira en tout cas ^^;;;

Et toujours un grand merci à mon cobaye Aiguma (allez lire sa fic originale Jeremy et Gabriel !!! elle est trop bien ^^) et à Delphine et ses conseils ^^

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**From love to the darkside**

_Chapitre 8_

Encore un cours de potions... avec les Gryffondor... avec Potter... Quelle poisse ! Et dire que c'était le cours qu'il préférait auparavant... mais maintenant...

La journée était bien partie pour être particulièrement horrible. Draco ne s'était déjà pas levé de sa meilleure humeur, sa nuit ayant été écourtée par ses cauchemars... toujours le même d'ailleurs... Il rêvait toujours de Raphael, de ce qui s'était passé... comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert comme ça...

Les secours moldus étaient arrivés les premiers et avaient conclu à une crise cardiaque... La bonne blague !  
Puis étaient venus les aurors qui avaient été un peu plus perspicaces. Mais de ce fait, Draco avait tout de suite été leur suspect numéro 1. Cependant, puisque le test de sa baguette s'était révélé négatif, les aurors n'avaient aucune preuve pour l'accuser et Draco avait pu rester libre.

Pourtant Draco n'avait pas été satisfait de cette décision, car tous pensaient qu'il était tout de même coupable, le ministère, ses professeurs, Dumbledore... Il avait été jusqu'à demander qu'on lui fasse passer le test du veritaserum pour se disculper, ce qui en plus aurait permis d'accuser Potter. Mais on l'avait envoyé balladé, puisqu'il était "innocent"... 

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, des rumeurs s'étaient mises à circuler parmi les élèves de Poudlard, des rumeurs le déclarant coupable bien sûr... et certainement lancées par un certain Mr P. pour ne pas citer son nom.

Il en était donc à un point où tous le détestaient ou le craignaient, soit parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts, soit parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'en était pas.

Il avait en plus reçu un nouveau hibou de son père lui disant qu'il viendrait le voir dans les prochains jours. Draco se demandait s'il voulait enfin en finir avec lui... Il en venait à l'espérer parfois, ce serait tellement plus simple... Mais tout ceci n'était que des pensées furtives. Même si son père voulait le tuer, Draco résisterait de toutes ses forces, car il devait encore faire une chose : se venger de Potter. Il voulait être celui qui le livrerait aux aurors avec toutes les preuves sur sa culpabilité, et il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir fait cela...

Le cours de potions venait de prendre fin, et c'était son dernier cours de la journée. Il allait pouvoir se trouver un coin tranquille pour lire. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré une partie du château où personne ne semblait venir très souvent, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Draco se dirigea dans les couloirs tout en feuilletant son livre de magie médicale, quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui tombe, suivi d'un petit gémissement de douleur. C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur quelqu'un tiens !

Il hésita un instant, mais la personne était peut-être blessée... A croire qu'il avait déjà une certaine conscience professionnelle, car Draco se dirigea vers le lieu de la chute...

Et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû : celui qui venait de tomber n'était autre qu'un Gryffondor, et pas l'un des moindres, mais un proche de Potter, Neville Londubat. Décidément, c'était son jour ! En plus, il n'était pas seul, il était bien sûr accompagné de sa nouvelle petite amie, Ginny Weasley, qui, en passant, était aussi la soeur du chien-chien numéro 1 de Potter.

Draco soupira. il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles, mais Londubat avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, et la petite Weasley semblait complètement affolée.

Il s'approcha alors et les deux autres remarquèrent sa présence. Blémissant, ils se turent en même temps, se contentant de fixer Draco, Ginny d'un air apeuré et Neville tentant de prendre un air un peu féroce de protecteur déterminé.

Mais Draco avait appris à ignorer toutes ces réactions, et il s'avança sans y prendre gare.

_ Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? cracha Londubat, à croire que l'attitude de Potter était contagieuse.

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois en s'accroupissant pour observer la jambe de Neville :  
_ Elle m'a l'air cassée, il faudrait mieux t'emmener à l'infirmerie...  
_ Si c'est pour nous dire ça, tu peux partir ! s'écria Ginny. Tu comptes t'en prendre aux élèves de l'école maintenant ?

Ginny s'interrompit brusquement, s'apercevant qu'elle avait sûrement été un peu trop loin.

Draco la fixa un moment sans rien dire et le couple retint son souffle, s'attendant au pire. Mais le Serpentard rebaissa les yeux vers la jambe de Neville :  
_ Il ne faut pas la bouger. Je vais calmer la douleur, ça ira mieux pour que tu puisses bouger...

A ces mots, il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Londubat, ignorant totalement l'expression de terreur que les deux affichaient.

_ Calmaris !

Ginny poussa un petit cri en fermant les yeux... mais finit par les rouvrir en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours vivante. Neville, lui, fixait sa jambe les yeux écarquillés.

_ Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ? finit par dire Draco.  
_ Je... je ne sens plus rien... balbutia Londubat.  
_ Très bien, fit Draco satisfait de lui-même. Weasley, tu vas pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie seule ? Il ne faut pas qu'il s'appuie sur sa jambe...

Ginny ne répondit pas, le regardant simplement avec des yeux plein de surprise. Mais Draco évalua rapidement la situation : Ginny n'était pas très grande alors que Neville avait presque la carrure d'un rugbyman.

_ Okay, soupira le blond. Je vais vous aider. Toi, tiens-moi ça, continua-t-il en tendant son livre à Ginny. Quant à toi, dit-il à Neville, appuie-toi sur moi et aide-toi du mur pour te relever. Si tu marches à cloche-pied, ça devrait aller.

Draco vit qu'ils se regardèrent un moment, hésitant à lui faire confiance, et il les comprenait en fait. Mais Ginny finit par prendre le livre de Draco, et Londubat passa un bras autour des épaules du Serpentard, en chuchotant un "merci" à peine audible.

Ainsi, ils finirent par réussir à se relever et se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'infirmerie, sans rien se dire d'autre. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se jeta littéralement sur eux, prenant aussitôt Neville en charge. 

Draco n'avait eu le temps de rien dire et il s'aprêta à repartir. Mais il vit que la petite Weasley était toujours là. Elle lui retendit le livre de magie médicale, et semblait assez embêtée.

_ Merci, se contenta de dire Draco en reprenant le livre.  
_ C'est à nous de te remercier de nous avoir aidés, fit-elle brusquement.

Draco fut amusé par la gêne apparente de la jeune fille, et eut un léger sourire, ce qui ne lui était sûrement pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois.

_ Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il finalement en s'éloignant avec un petit signe de la main.

Ginny le regarda partir d'un air intrigué avant d'accourir au chevet de son petit ami.

(à suivre)


	9. chapitre 9

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings :alors maintenant, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de Draco/Raphael, mais toujours un peu de Draco/Harry (relation sm à sens unique par excellence lol ^^), de Voldy/Harry, et nouveau couple : Ginny/Neville (légèrement OOC, je vous l'accorde ^^;;; mais ils vont être importants ^^)

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : seulement 2 reviews ? sniff, suis triste moi maintenant, le chapitre avant était si nul ? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, que je m'améliore ^^ Je sais que là, il ne se passe pas grand chose... mais il ne reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres... et plein de choses vont se passer ^^

**Cora** : J'ai eu du mal, mais je l'ai fini ! Le prochain sera pour le début de la semaine prochaine je pense ^^

**Karin** : Pour Neville... hum, je dirais que c'est parce que c'est Neville lol ^^ Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir autrement que comme un grand maladroit ^^;;; Il a dû se casser la jambe en ratant une marche ^^;;

Et puis merci à mon cobaye Aiguma qui cette fois n'aura pas la suite en avant première (faut qu'elle travaille un peu lol ^^)

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**From love to the darkside**

_Chapitre 9_

Draco releva les yeux de son livre et soupira intérieurement. Il s'était installé dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque pour être tranquille, mais voilà que Londubat venait s'asseoir juste en face de lui.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. C'était un Gryffondor après tout, donc très prévisible, et il venait sûrement le remercier ou quelque chose comme ça.

Draco fit mine de se replonger dans son livre, même s'il n'aimait pas trop être observé de la sorte. 

L'attente dura un petit moment, mais Londubat devait sûrement être en proie à un grand combat intérieur pour savoir s'il devait remercier celui qui l'avait aidé ou s'il devait ignorer un Serpentard supposé Mangemort et suspecté d'avoir tué un moldu. Les Gryffondor se prenaient vraiment la tête pour des pacotilles parfois, c'était tellement assomant...

Finalement Londubat finit par se jeter à l'eau :  
_ Mal... Malefoy...  
Draco leva la tête en attendant la suite.  
_ J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'autre jour...

Il avait dit ça d'une traite comme si c'était la plus horrible corvée qui puisse exister. Au moins les remerciements de sa copine avaient été beaucoup plus spontanés.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel Draco s'était replongé dans son livre. Il pensait d'ailleurs que le Gryffondor était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, évitant le plus possible d'être en contact avec un "_mangemort_".

_ Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Draco leva les yeux pour constater que le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. 

Il soupira :  
_ Vas-y, je verrai bien si j'ai envie d'y répondre...

Londubat avait l'air passablement gêné et évitait tant bien que mal de regarder Draco dans les yeux.

_ On en a parlé avec Ginny et...

Il fit une longue pause :  
_ Tu as vraiment tué ce moldu ? 

Et bien, cela avait pour mérite d'être clair, la question était légèrement stupide, mais elle était directe, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco qui n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot. Et puis pour une fois qu'un Gryffondor arrivait à le surprendre... (si l'on exceptait la fois où il avait découvert ce qu'était devenu Potter... Mais il refusait de considérer Potter comme un Gryffondor ; il avait toujours eu un certain respect pour eux, même en tant que rivaux éternels, et il n'avait plus aucun respect pour Potter...).

Draco posa son livre et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en fixant Londubat droit dans les yeux.

_ Est-ce que tu tuerais la petite Weasley ? finit-il par dire.

Londubat s'insurgea aussitôt :  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal ! Je... Oh...

Voilà, il avait compris et il ne savait plus quoi dire ou même quoi penser apparemment, alors Draco continua :  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire car je dirais sûrement la même chose si je l'avais tué, mais ça, je n'en ai rien à faire...

Draco ne comptait pas s'apesantir plus longtemps à ce sujet et il se leva :  
_ Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai cours d'arithmancie.

Draco n'attendit aucune réponse de Londubat et partit.

**********

Le lendemain matin, Draco reçut une nouvelle lettre de son père qu'il lit en mangeant machinalement un morceau de brioche. 

Il soupira, la menace se précisait : son père lui disait qu'il l'attendrait le samedi à venir aux Trois Balais... et qu'il serait escorté par Crabbe et Goyle au cas où il voudrait éviter cette rencontre.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux Serpentard qui lui renvoyèrent une sorte de sourire sadique signifiant bien qu'ils étaient au courant de leur rôle.

Soit, Draco n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre... C'était dans trois jours... Il avait peut-être le temps de préparer quelque chose, une échappatoire...

Le jeune Serpentard partit en cours, plongé dans ses réflexions, quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la petite Weasley avec un grand sourire et un petit paquet entre les mains. 

Elle lui tendit le paquet :  
_ Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais nous voulions un peu nous faire pardonner pour avoir cru toutes ces rumeurs... Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ces derniers temps...

Draco ne sut pas quoi dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un cadeau, c'était de la part de Raphael, et là, c'était peut-être totalement stupide, mais il était touché.

Il prit la boîte tendue en balbutiant un "merci" un peu gêné, pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de chocogrenouilles.

_ C'est bon pour le moral, ajouta Ginny. Tu verras tout finira par s'arranger.

Draco allait répondre quand il vit que quelqu'un d'autre s'était planté devant lui. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : Ron Weasley, le chien de garde numéro 1 de Maître Potter.

Ce dernier attrapa Ginny par le bras pour la tirer vers lui, son regard brûlant de colère.  
_ Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma soeur, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
_ Ron ! protesta Ginny.

Mais Ron n'écoutait pas, et il s'écria :  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Malefoy ?!!  
_ Il est donc interdit de discuter entre élèves maintenant ? répondit calmement Draco d'un ton neutre.  
_ Oui, si c'est entre toi et ma soeur !   
_ Il faudra que tu m'expliques où est la différence, Weasley, répliqua Draco.

Il savait qu'il jouait un peu avec le feu, mais tout ceci commençait à l'énerver légèrement. Cependant, il vit dans les yeux furieux du rouquin qu'il avait peut-être était trop loin.

_ Je te l'interdis , c'est tout ! 

Visiblement, Ron voulait en venir aux mains, mais son bras fut aussitôt stoppé par Londubat qui venait d'arriver.

_ Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Ron eut un léger sourire en voyant un "allié" arriver.

_ Rien, je voulais seulement éloigner Ginny des mangemorts qui traînent...

Draco serra du poing, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir qu'une grosse claque retentit : la petite Weasley venait de gifler son frère, laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Malefoy n'est pas plus mangemort que toi, et j'ai le droit de parler avec lui si je veux !

Ron en resta abasourdi, les yeux tout écarquillés de surprise.

_ Elle a raison Ron, tu devrais te calmer, renchérit Londubat. Excuse-le Malefoy, il devient hystérique quand on parle de sa soeur.

Draco avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait : deux Gryffondor venaient de le défendre, lui, un Serpentard... Le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête à ce rythme-là.

Il finit par se reprendre et acquiesça :  
_ C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude.

Il hésita un moment avant de murmurer :  
_ Merci... Il faut que j'y aille, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Draco s'éloigna lentement, sous le regard noir de Ron qui se faisait allègrement disputer par sa petite soeur.

**********

Les rumeurs sur ce qui c'était passé firent rapidement le tour de Poudlard et, en fin de journée, Draco nota un changement presqu'imperceptible chez certains élèves qui ne le regardaient plus avec mépris ou peur, mais plutôt avec une certaine curiosité, montrant qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient réellement penser de lui.

Draco se demanda comment allait réagir Potter en voyant que ses plans n'allaient pas réellement tous droits, mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier n'était pas présent au dîner. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée... Etrange... Il devait certainement être en train de préparer un sale coup... Peut-être qu'il aidait Lucius d'ailleurs, même si Draco avait remarqué la mésentente qu'il y avait entre les deux.

Le dîner fut donc assez calme. Un jeune Serpentard osa même lui adresser la parole, le premier depuis presque deux mois.

Cependant, arrivé au dessert, le professeur Rogue, qui était aussi absent, tout comme Dumbledore et MacGonagall d'ailleurs, entra précipitamment dans la salle et se dirigea vers lui.

_ Mr Malefoy, le directeur désire vous voir. Venez avec moi.

(à suivre)


	10. chapitre 10

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings :alors maintenant, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de Draco/Raphael, mais toujours un peu de Draco/Harry (relation sm à sens unique par excellence lol ^^), de Voldy/Harry, et nouveau couple : Ginny/Neville (légèrement OOC, je vous l'accorde ^^;;; mais ils vont être importants ^^)

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : vous êtes revenus !! lol ^^ suis contente, ce n'est pas ma fic qui est en cause, ouf ^^;; sinon pour info, après ce chapitre, il ne devrait en rester plus que 2, bientôt la fin donc ^^ (et le prochain sera super méga important ^^)

**Cora** : coucou toi ma grande suportrice ^^ j'espère que cette partie te plaira et pour la suite... je suis vraiment pas sûre de l'avoir finie la semaine prochaine, je pencherai plus pour dans 2 semaines... au mieux ^^;;

**Saiji** : hihihi que vais-je faire de Dray... grande question ça ^^ rdv au prochain chapitre ^^ d'ailleurs je crois qu'on va me détester pour certaines choses ^^;;;

**Aiguma** : et bien tu ne l'auras pas encore en avant-première celle-là... peut-être la prochaine (quoique j'ai envie de te faire mariner lol ^^) et VIVEMENT SAMEDI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mae** : merci voili voilou la suite ^^

**Estel** : merci merci, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ^^ pour tout dire j'aime pas les Hermione/Harry (j'aime pas Hermione -_-) et c'est plus marrant d'écrire des slashs lol ^^ et j'adore les psychopates pervers alors forcément Harry en est devenu un lol ^^ 

**Asuka Okita** : j'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant ^^

**Kanzaki Umi** : mais Draco va-t-il vraiment réussir à se venger ? hum... là est toute la question ^^

**Karin** : modéééé !!!!!!! suis toujours contente que ça te plaise, youpi youpi ^^

**Tsukiyo** : alors APPLAUDISSEMENTS !! voici la première qui a trouvé qui était Raphael, bravo bravo ^^ (la fic Fruits va arriver prochainement, peut-être même dans le courant de la semaine en fait ^^)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : juste pour dire que je vais changer le titre de la fic (tout simplement parce que j'ai légèrement changé la fin et que le titre n'a plus grand chose à voir ^^;;;). Donc elle s'appellera dorénavant Darkside, tout simplement ^^**

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**Darkside**

_Chapitre 10_

_ Asseyez-vous donc Mr Malefoy.

Draco venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui présentait un siège en face de lui.

L'assistance comprenait deux autres personnes : Rogue bien sûr, qui l'avait accompagné jusque là, et McGonagall. Et tous arboraient un regard sévère qui mit tout de suite Draco sur la défensive. Il se demandait ce que Potter avait encore manigancé... car il ne douta pas un seul instant que Potter fût derrière cette convocation.

Draco s'assit alors et fixa Dumbledore d'un air imperturbable, attendant la suite.

_ Nous avons une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre, reprit alors Dumbledore d'une voix froide. Votre père est mort, on l'a retrouvé assassiné dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Dumbledore devait vraiment le détester : il lui avait dit ça sans aucun ménagement. Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quelque chose d'ailleurs.

Draco croisa les jambes, sans rien perdre de son impassibilité :  
_ Et alors ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Cette réponse sembla perturber Rogue et McGonagall qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, mais Dumbledore garda un sang-froid tout aussi remarquable que celui de Draco :  
_ Cela vous est égal ?  
_ Tout à fait, répondit Draco. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il faudrait que je regrette la perte d'un mangemort...

A ces mots, même Dumbledore souleva un sourcil perplexe et Draco en fut amplement satisfait. S'il pouvait faire naître ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un petit doute dans leur esprit, il aurait déjà gagné une bataille. 

Le jeune Serpentard en profita donc pour ne pas laisser passer cette chance, même si elle était mince, car Potter viendrait sûrement derrière lui et ferait tout pour qu'on croit à nouveau à sa culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre espoir.

Il s'installa alors plus confortablement dans son siège et continua :  
_ D'ailleurs, en tant qu'héritier, j'aimerais que les aurors viennent faire un tour au manoir Malefoy. Leur ancien propriétaire y a peut-être laissé certaines choses intéressantes. Je sais qu'il avait sa bibliothèque de livres de magie noire, même si j'ignore où elle se trouve exactement. Il avait peut-être aussi conservé certains indices sur Voldemort... En tout cas, le ministère a carte blanche pour agir si nécessaire...

Draco se tut et un long silence plana dans la salle. Les trois le regardaient avec un brin de suspicion. Seul Rogue paraissait légèrement convaincu, peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Mais McGonagall croyait visiblement qu'il mentait ou qu'il préparait un quelconque piège et Dumbledore avait, comme toujours, une expression indéchiffrable.

Cependant, ce fut ce dernier que finit par lui répondre :  
_ Mr Malefoy, vous devez être au courant des soupçons qui pèsent sur vous...  
_ Qui ne l'est pas ? ironisa Draco.  
_ Et donc vous vous doutez bien que nous pourrions penser que votre suggestion est un piège... continua Dumbledore en ignorant le ton de Draco.

Draco soupira :  
_ J'en ai parfaitement conscience... Mais que vous me croyez ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai rien qui puisse prouver mon innocence ou qui puisse accuser quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux que vous en donner ma parole, qui ne doit pas peser bien lourd à vos yeux d'ailleurs. 

Il se leva alors :  
_ Je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, après voyez ce que vous en faites... Puis-je partir maintenant ? J'ai encore quelques devoirs à faire si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Dumbledore le fixa un moment et finit par acquiescer :  
_ Allez-y, nous vous préviendrons si nous avons besoin de vous.

Draco salua son directeur et ses deux professeurs puis sortit, alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur son visage dès qu'il leur eut tourné le dos.

**********

Le lendemain matin, Draco arriva dans la salle commune d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et même ce petit regain d'espoir ne fut pas altéré par ces deux anciens "gorilles".

En effet, Crabbe et Goyle vinrent aussitôt l'encadrer dès qu'il se fut assis, un de chaque côté, ce dont Draco se serait bien passé.

_ On dirait bien que tu as eu de la chance cette fois, Draco, lui chuchota alors Crabbe.  
_ Mais ne crois pas qu'*il* t'a oublié, *lui*, ajouta Goyle.  
_ Vous m'en direz tant, répondit simplement Draco en se servant un peu de marmelade, sans même leur accorder un regard.

Les deux gros balourds se relevèrent alors brusquement, et avec un certain mécontentement devant le manque de réaction de Draco, et s'éloignèrent à grands pas. 

Le jeune Serpentard put alors commencer à déjeuner tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix l'interpelle. Draco leva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Londubat et de la petite Weasley.

_ Nous avons appris pour ton père, fit cette dernière, nous sommes désolés...  
_ Il ne faut pas voyons, répondit Draco avec un léger sourire. Vo... "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" a un allié en moins comme ça.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent :  
_ Mais c'était tout de même ton père, renchérit Neville.

Draco soupira : les Gryffondors étaient peut-être gentils, mais tellement naïfs !

_ C'était mon géniteur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aimais. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis content qu'il soit mort, il était très gentil avec moi quand j'étais petit, mais je n'en suis pas non plus mécontent...  
_ Je crois que je comprends, finit par dire Ginny en baissant la tête. Mais c'est tellement triste...  
_ La vie n'est pas rose, soupira Draco, contrairement à ce que les Gryffondors semblent croire... Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire.

Il tenta de leur faire un sourire rassurant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, sourire à deux Gryffondors comme ça, comme à des amis... Toute la lignée Malefoy devait s'en retourner dans leur tombe... Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il trouvait ça plutôt réconfortant même, de voir qu'il y avait deux personnes qui s'inquiétaient un tant soit peu pour lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de les rembarrer comme deux malpropres.

En même temps, il ne voulait pas avoir d'amis... C'était peut-être un peu contradictoire, mais le seul véritable ami qu'il avait eu avait fini par mourir... Et qui savait si cela ne se reproduirait pas, s'il se liait à quelqu'un d'autre...

Le regard de Draco croisa alors celui de Potter qui le fixait avec une noirceur non dissimulée, comme un avertissement que lui lançait les deux yeux verts... Draco avait déjà vu ce regard... C'était celui qu'il avait eu avant de tuer Raphael...

Le Serpentard frissonna et se leva en détournant son regard de Londubat et de la petite Weasley :  
_ Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque avant que les cours ne commencent...

Il partit aussitôt. Potter n'hésiterait pas impliquer d'autres personnes s'il le fallait, alors autant ne pas lui donner cette opportunité. Il appréciait que le couple s'inquiétât de lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les impliquer dans un affaire qui ne concernait que lui, Potter et Voldemort.

**********

La fin de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Les élèves étaient encore un peu froids envers lui, mais il n'y avait plus d'insultes qui couraient sur lui, et certains avaient même recommencé à le saluer (apparemment Londubat et la petite Weasley y étaient légèrement pour quelque chose d'ailleurs). Rogue aussi avait repris une attitude "normale" à son égard et n'hésitait plus à lui donner quelques points, même s'il gardait une certaine méfiance, sûrement à cause du vieux fou et de McGonagall. Mais comparé à tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors, Draco n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

Le lundi matin, il apprit que les aurors s'étaient enfin décidés à aller "visiter" le manoir Malefoy. Ils n'avaient trouvé grand chose comme c'était prévisible, seulement quelques petites choses relatifs à la magie noire ou à la torture, et aussi la bibliothèque qu'ils s'empressèrent de mettre sous scellés, le temps que Draco donne son autorisation pour qu'ils soient emmenés en lieu sûr.

Ceci donna un autre regain de popularité à Draco. En effet, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ne le citait pas réellement, mais quand elle disait que "_l'héritier de la maison Malefoy avait donné son autorisation pour que cette enquête puisse avoir lieu_", tout le monde savait de qui il s'agissait.

Seuls les regards de Potter se faisaient de plus en plus noirs et insistants. Et Draco savait que la confrontation était proche. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi se venger, même s'il ne savait pas comment Potter allait s'y prendre, et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait que, de toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance contre Voldemort.

Et ce fut le vendredi qui se présenta comme le début de la fin.

Draco se pressait pour se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée : Métamorphose avec McGonagall qui n'hésiterait pas à le coller s'il arrivait en retard. Et c'est alors qu'il heurta violemment un autre élève.

Le choc fut assez dur et la personne se retrouva à terre. Il fallut alors un moment à Draco pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la petite Weasley qui... pleurait à chaudes larmes... Il ne lui avait pas fait si mal tout de même...

Un peu décontenancé, Draco se pencha légèrement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :  
_ Hé, ça va ? fit-il doucement.

La jeune fille n'en attendit pas plus pour se jeter au cou de Draco en continuant à pleurer lourdement :  
_ Draco... c'est... c'est Neville... Il... Il... Il a disparu...

(à suivre)


	11. chapitre 11

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings :alors maintenant, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de Draco/Raphael, mais toujours un peu de Draco/Harry (relation sm à sens unique par excellence lol ^^), de Voldy/Harry, et nouveau couple : Ginny/Neville (légèrement OOC, je vous l'accorde ^^;;; mais ils vont être importants ^^)

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : toujours un grand merci à tous ^^

**Cora** : pour une fois tu as la suite en avance vu que j'avais dit la semaine prochaine... pour le prochain, je pense le poster vers le 10 mars ^^

**Aiguma** : Bon bah... je vais te laisser mariner encore un peu choupette ^^ Sinon, je ne dirais qu'une chose : ils ne vont pas tous mourir quand même !! Je te laisse deviner qui seront les survivants (ou qui sera le survivant ^^)

**Karin** : *cathy format orangina rouge* PARCEQUEEUUUHHHHHH lol ^^ j'aime bien traumatiser les persos que j'aime en fait lol ^^

**Lady-be** : voilà la suite, la voilà ^^

**Kanzaki Umi** : J'espère que tu seras contente de voir que Neville va bien ^^ (pour l'instant lol ^^) Mais comme je disais plus haut, j'aime bien traumatiser les persos que j'aime, alors forcément... Dray pouvait pas y réchapper ^^;; Et c'est okay pour la donation ^^ Je te mets sur la liste d'attente pour les clones de Draco ^^

**Asuka Okita** : Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise toujours, bonne lecture ^^

**Arwin** : Je ne pensais pas avoir un style spécifique, mais merci ^^ Et t'inquiète, j'ai aussi du mal à voir Harry en mangemort... hum... je me demande pourquoi j'écris cette histoire alors... ^^;;;

**Note** : je suis vraiment désolée, mais tout compte fait, ce chapitre là n'est pas l'avant-dernier et ne sera pas non plus le chapitre de toutes les révélations ^^;;; Je me suis encore étalée et donc voilà un chapitre intermédiaire, mais c'est promis juré, le prochain sera le bon (et vous allez me détester avec ce chapitre, je le sens ^^;;), et vous saurez tout sur tout avant l'apotéose finale ^^

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**Darkside**

_Chapitre 11_

Ginny avait tout raconté à Draco : Londubat qui s'était fait enlevé par Voldemort, les aurors qui ne pouvaient rien faire, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, et même Ron qui s'était fait un plaisir de l'accuser...

Draco avait écouté bien patiemment le tout, mais il avait aussi vite remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il avait entrevu deux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec une certaine satisfaction. Draco n'avat alors plus aucun doute : c'était lui que Potter voulait, Londubat n'était qu'un prétexte, l'appât qui devait le forcer à se rendre... Draco pouvait au moins féliciter Potter d'être un fin psychologue pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas faire ça... surtout que c'était sa faute...

Il tapota maladroitement le dos de la petite Weasley en guise de réconfort avant de répondre :  
_ Ecoute, je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer, Londubat m'a l'air assez résistant, non ? Fais lui confiance... et fais confiance aux aurors... Va te reposer un peu en attendant, je suis sûr que les professeurs ne diront rien pour ton absence...

La petite rousse acquiesça lentement, la tête toujours baissée :  
_ Merci Draco, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Puis elle s'éloigna doucement les épaules basses, alors que Draco se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers l'endroit où il avait aperçut Potter.

Ce dernier lui fit alors soudainement face avec un grand sourire victorieux :  
_ Tom voudrait te voir Draco, sussura-t-il. J'espère que cela te forcera à venir... Sans toi, il mourra, et tu le sais... 

Potter se colla un peu plus au Serpentard, comme il avait souvent tendance à le faire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

_ Tu nous as causé beaucoup d'ennuis, Draco... Tom ne laissera pas passer tout ça... et tu ne nous échapperas pas cette fois...

A ces mots, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui dut réprimer un long frisson de dégoût. Il tenta de rester aussi froid et imperturbable que possible, car le contraire avait plutôt tendance à encourager le Gryffondor.

Potter s'écarta avec un petit sourire :  
_ Bien... Sois aussi calme et docile quand tu viendras, et tout se passera bien, nous libérerons même ce cher Neville... Je t'attendrai demain dans l'arrière cour des Trois Balais, ne me fais pas faux bond.

Sur ce, Potter s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

**********

Draco se réveilla dans le noir le plus complet.

Lors de leur rendez-vous au Trois Balais, il avait laissé Potter utiliser sur lui un quelconque sort de magie noire pour l'amener au repère de Voldemort sans qu'il ne se souvienne de rien (à quoi bon d'ailleurs puisque Voldemort devait le tuer). Ainsi; Draco n'avait aucun souvenir de cette petite "promenade". Il se rappelait seulement qu'il avait laissé faire Potter sans rien dire, puisqu'une lutte à ce moment-là n'aurait servi à rien.

Et maintenant, il était allongé, à même le sol, dans un endroit très sombre et humide... et d'une salubrité toute relative aussi d'après l'odeur.

Draco se redresse lentement, et c'est à ce moment qu'il perçut la présence d'une autre personne.

_ Londubat ? fit-il après une petite hésitation.  
_ Malefoy ! entendit-il comme réponse. Je me demandais qui ils avaient pu amener, i=on y voit strictement rien ici... Ils t'ont pris ici ?  
_ Hum... On peut dire ça comme ça... répondit Draco de façon évasive. Tu as vu celui qui m'a amené ?  
_ Pas vraiment... Il fait bien trop sombre...  
_ Bien sûr... murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Potter avait dû prendre toutes ses précautions pour que, même prisonnier, Londubat ne découvrît pas sa réelle identité, celle de Potter le mangemort.

Draco se leva alors et commença à faire le tour de la pièce en tâtant les murs... la porte... opaque et certainement ensorcelée... Et bien sûr, Potter avait pris soin de lui ôter sa baguette. Mais ça, Draco l'avait prévu dans son plan...

Après toute une nuit à réfléchir, il avait réussi à établir le scénario le plus probable de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Et une grosse partie de son plan reposait là-dessus, il ne pouvait qu'espérer d'avoir raison... Ce serait une autre preuve qu'il était le meilleur après tout, même si son plan ne prévoyait pas comment lui pourrait s'en sortir, mais ce n'était qu'un détail... Il n'avait jamais prévu de s'en sortir vivant de toute façon...

Après un court instant, il reprit la parole d'un ton assuré :  
_ Ecoute Londubat, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, tu n'étais que l'appât. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide, Je sais qu'ils ne te laisseront pas repartir, mais je pense que tu auras une chance de t'en sortir. Il faut seulement que tu suives mon plan, c'est compris ?

Il y eut un petit silence, mais Neville finit par répondre :  
_ Euh... oui... mais... Tu t'es laissé capturé alors ? A cause de moi ?

Voilà le genre de question que Draco aurait préféré éviter.

Il soupira en s'asseyant contre un mur :  
_ C'est bien les Gryffondor ça, de se croire les centres du monde. Je ne suis pas venu *pour* toi, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Voldemort et son bras droit. Tu as seulement été l'évènement qui a précipité les choses... Et puis ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on dira que quelqu'un est mort à cause de moi...

Il y eut un silence un peu plus long cette fois, mais Londubat murmura finalement :  
_ Et bien... merci quand même...

Draco plissa les yeux : il venait de lui dire qu'il était un obstacle de plus dans sa vengeance personnelle, et Londubat ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de le remercier... Les Gryffondor avaient vraiment une façon de penser étrange parfois.

Mais Draco ne s'apesantit pas plus là-dessus, il y avait d'autres urgences.

_ Bien... voilà mon plan...

Il se releva tout en décrochant sa boucle d'oreille et se dirigea vers le le coin où il avait localisé Neville. Il s'accroupit alors, prit la main du Gryffondor et lui donna sa boucle d'oreille.

_ J'ai transformé ça en portauloin. Ici ça ne risque pas de marcher, Voldemort a dû mettre les mêmes barrières qu'autour de Poudlard, mais si tu arrives à sortir, ça devrait être bon...  
_ Mais... je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici...

Draco se mit en tailleur devant Londubat :  
_ Je pense que si... Si j'ai bien compris leur tactique, ils vont t'utiliser jusqu'au bout... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils s'obstinent à vouloir faire de moi un mangemort, alors qu'ils ont eu maintes occasions de me tuer... Enfin bref, je pense qu'ils vont vouloir te... torturer... devant moi, pour que je me plie à leurs ordres... C'est là que tu devrais avoir une chance de te sauver... Je ferai diversion, et dès que tu seras sorti, tu utilises le portauloin qui t'amènera dans la cour des Trois Balais où j'ai laissé la deuxième, et tu vas prévenir Dumbledore de ce que tu auras vu, il devrait te croire toi... C'est bien compris ? Et puis aussi, tiens...

Draco se contortionna légèrement pour attrapper un petit sachet qu'il avait planqué dans sa chaussure, avant de le tendre à Neville :  
_ C'est de la poudre glacée, ça transforme tout en glace... Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais si tu en jettes un peu sur tes agresseurs, ils se transformeront en glace... ou même par terre pour qu'ils glissent...

Londubat prit la poudre et reprit d'un air intrigué :  
_ Tu sais quelque chose toi ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Tu sembles penser que je vais découvrir quelque chose de très important puisqu'il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore... Et je ne pense pas que tu parlais du lieu où nous nous trouvons...

Draco soupira :  
_ Ecoute, tu vas effectivement voir quelque chose qui va sûrement te... choquer... Je ne te dirais rien parce que tu ne me croirais pas, il faut que tu le vois de tes yeux... même je doute que Dumbledore te croit facilement, alors il faudra que tu sois très persuasif... ou peut-être qu'on arrivera à avoir une preuve avant que tu ne te sauves... Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisses abattre par...

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Draco et Neville furent complètement aveuglés par la lumière qui innonda alors la pièce, et Draco sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras :  
_ Allez, il est temps que nous nous amusions un peu...

(à suivre)


	12. chapitre 12

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Pairings :alors maintenant, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de Draco/Raphael, mais toujours un peu de Draco/Harry (relation sm à sens unique par excellence lol ^^), de Voldy/Harry, et nouveau couple : Ginny/Neville (légèrement OOC, je vous l'accorde ^^;;; mais ils vont être importants ^^)

Rating : PG-13 (a priori ça ne changera pas, c'est pratiquement sûr maintenant ^^)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : je vous adore ^^ j'espère que vus aimerez cette partie qui, selon moi, est la plus importante (avec la mort de Raphael peut-être ^^;;), tout (enfin presque tout ^^;;) y est expliqué... ça pourrait presque se finir là d'ailleurs... enfin je suis pas chienne à ce point lol ^^

Cora : j'espère que tu seras contente, le chapitre est trèèès long lol j'ai un peu de retard, mais c'est à cause de mon cadeau d'anniversaire lol ^^;;; et le prochain va pas être là avant 2-3 semaines parce que j'ai un mémoire à rendre -_-

Asuka Okita : sorry, j'ai pas trop développé la réaction de Neville, j'ai essayé mais ça ne marchait pas avec le reste, alors il n'a pas trop réagi comme je l'aurai voulu -_- mais bon, j'espère que cette partie te plaira quand même ^^

Sam et Léo : merci merci #^____^# je suis contente que mon idée plaise,,j'espère que toutes les révélations de ce chapitre vont bien passer aussi ^^;; *croise les doigts*

Lady-be : j'ai un peu tardé, mais la voilà ^^

Arwin : j'espère que tu vas être contente là pour Harry ^^ 

Karin : et encore le plan de Draco n'est quand même pas si tordu je trouve (je préfère quand il fait des plans vraiment tordus lol ^^) et puis je te force quand même pas à lire mes fics tout de suite lol ^^;; la modé a tous les droits tu le sais bien ^__~

Marie : voilà la suite ^^ contente que ça te plaise ^^

Aiguma : salut choupette ! bon toi tu l'as eu en preview et je me demande si tu ne veux pas ma mort lol ^^ et tu ne serais pas dans une crise de Clampisme aigue d'aileurs ? (enfin c'est juste une impression lol ^^;;;) euh et merfci d'avoir corriger mes fautes, c'est vrai que je suis un peu out en ce moment ^^;;;

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**Darkside**

_Chapitre 12_

_ Lâche-moi Potter ! cracha Draco. Je sais encore marcher tout seul !

Le brun avait empoigné le bras de Draco pour "l'escorter" à travers de longs couloirs sombres, juste illuminés par une série de torches ensorcelées pour ne jamais s'éteindre... ce qui donnait au lieu un air des plus lugubres.

_ Je croyais que tu aimais la proximité des jeunes hommes pourtant, sussura Potter, en affirmant sa prise sur Draco.  
_ Certainement pas de toi, Potter ! Je ne touche jamais la vermine !

Draco s'attendit une poussée de fureur du faux Gryffondor, mais... rien... Potter continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était... Il desserra même sa poigne, et une étrange lueur assombrit son visage... une lueur de... détresse ?

Draco cligna des yeux un instant. Non, il avait dû rêver, Potter avait pris son sourire à la Voldemort et il répondit simplement :  
_ Tu verras comme tu aimeras que je te touche dans quelques temps...

Draco voulut répliquer, mais Potter ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il le poussa violemment dans une pièce aussi sombre que le couloir, et où trônait un large fauteuil. Un petit chaudron à potion avait été posé sur le feu et émettait un léger, mais presque sinistre, bouillonnement.

Cependant, Draco ne broncha pas et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, attendant de voir ce qu'on voulait lui faire. Il ne fallait jamais se précipiter bêtement dans la gueule du loup, surtout quand les loups s'appelaient Potter et Voldemort.

Harry glissa jusqu'au fauteuil et passa ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort :  
_ Il est là, Tom... Nous allons pouvoir commencer... murmura-t-il.

La fauteuil se tourna alors lentement vers Draco pour que Voldemort puisse lui faire face. Une nouvelle fois, ce dernier inspecta le jeune Serpentard des pieds à la tête, avant de reprendre son petit sourire sadique :  
_ Hum... Je comprends pourquoi c'est toi qu'Harry a choisi, siffla-t-il. Tu me rappelles Lucius quand il est sorti de Poudlard.  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres :  
_ Cela ne me déplaira pas non plus d'avoir ton corps...

Draco frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de riposter :  
_ Vous pouvez me violer, me torturer, n'importe quoi d'autre, je réussirai à vous faire tomber ! Et toi le premier, Potter ! cracha-t-il.

Les deux le regardèrent un moment avant que Voldemort n'éclate de rire et qu'un sourire amusé ne s'affiche sur le visage du survivant.  
_ Voyons Draco, répondit simplement Voldemort, qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous allons te faire ? Je t'assure qu'Harry est très satisfaisant à lui tout seul... C'est assez présomptueux de ta part de penser que j'aurais besoin de toi pour assouvir mes envies... 

Draco tiqua : il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'on voulait de lui si ce n'était pas pour le tuer à petits feux, pour le faire passer de leur côté... Minute ! Tout cela lui paraissait étrange tout à coup. Pourquoi se seraient-ils donnés tant de mal pour l'avoir, lui ?

_ Et bien tu es assez lent pour un Serpentard... Je suis déçu... Enfin cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... reprit Voldemort. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été aussi magnanime si je voulais seulement t'avoir comme Mangemort ? Tu serais mort depuis longtemps, sois-en sûr, je n'aurais pas eu la patience que Draco Malefoy daigne nous rejoindre... Nous avons d'autres projets bien plus intéressants...

Draco tenta de rester de marbre, mais beaucoup de choses commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête : il avait été stupide d'imaginer que Voldemort se serait donné tant de mal pour lui, c'était clair maintenant, mais que voulait-il alors ? Que voulaient-ils lui et Potter ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le mage noir continua, tout en caressant les cheveux de Potter qui s'était sagement assis à ses pieds, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son maître :  
_ Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi tu es là alors ? C'est pourtant simple : je veux ton corps... ou plutôt j'ai besoin d'un corps... Le mien commence à fatiguer, il pourrit Draco, peux-tu imaginer ce que c'est ? C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle enveloppe... et Harry veut que ce soit le tien, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas aimé devoir me ballader avec un corps diforme... Le tien sera parfait...

Draco plissa les yeux, il commençait vaguement à comprendre, même s'il doutait que ce que voulait faire Voldemort soit réellement possible.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire ! répliqua-t-il violemment. Il n'y a aucun sort capable de faire ce genre de chose !  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit que la magie noire pouvait faire bien des choses, répondit calmement Voldemort en souriant. Les sorts anciens, interdits depuis des centaines d'années, sont très puissants, bien plus que les petits amusements de la magie blanche... surtout quand c'est moi qui les pratique d'ailleurs... Je veux ton corps, Draco... et je l'aurai...

Draco frissonna de dégoût, et Voldemort continua :  
_ Seulement... il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus coopératif... Bizarrement, le sort ne marche pas sur quelqu'un qui résiste, certains en ont fait les frais...

A ces mots, Draco perçut, nettement cette fois, le visage de Potter s'assombrir, prendre une lueur de détresse que Draco avait déjà cru entrevoir. Il n'avait pas rêver, il en était sûr ! Draco fixa un moment le traître... Y aurait-il autre chose qui lui ait échappé, encore ? 

Il reporta son attention sur Voldemort et répondit avec une ironie non dissimulée :  
_ Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais "coopérer" pour un projet aussi absurde... Vous êtes vraiment stupide vous aussi quand vous vous y mettez... Quand un Malefoy prend une décision, elle est irrévocable... Je ne me joindrai jamais à vous ! Je ne vous laisserai pas vous offrir un nouveau corps ! Et vous resterez pourrir là, jusqu'à ce que les rats viennent...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une force le projeta contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement par terre, mais se releva aussitôt. Il ne fallait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, pas pour l'instant, pas avant d'avoir fait ce pour quoi il était venu.

Il essuya, avec un léger sourire, le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. C'était un jeu dangereux ce qu'il faisait là. 

Le visage de Voldemort était crispé par la fureur, et quand il vit Draco se relever aussi vite, il repoussa, dans un geste de pure colère, Potter, comme il l'aurait fait pour un simple animal de compagnie trop gênant en fait. Il s'approcha alors de Draco qui le regardait avec toute la hauteur estampillée Malefoy dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Voldemort l'attrapa par la gorge, mais Draco ne cilla pas :  
_ Cesse de te cacher derrière ton nom ! Les Malefoy ne sont bons que pour me servir de larbins ! Tu devrais être heureux de l'honneur que je te fais ! Ton corps va au moins servir à quelque chose... Tu devrais me supplier de le prendre, et non le contraire !  
_Ne me confondez pas avec mon père ! cracha Draco sans détourner les yeux de ceux de Voldemort. Il a fait honte aux Malefoy en vous servant comme un elfe de maison, en s'abaissant à vous obéir ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne me soumettrai jamais à vous !

Le mage noire repoussa une nouvelle fois Draco de façon toujours aussi violente :  
_ Tu te répètes Draco ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord de toute façon ! Je vais te briser, comme je l'ai déjà fait, et tu n'auras plus le courage de t'opposer à moi... J'AURAI TON CORPS !! HARRY ! Va chercher Londubat que nous voyions si Monsieur Malefoy a autant de résistance qu'il le prétend...

Harry se releva difficilement et repartit les épaules basses, alors que Voldemort sortait sa baguette.

_ Je vais te faire regretter de t'être opposé à moi Draco, sussura-t-il. Encatenum !

Des lourdes chaînes apparurent et vinrent s'enrouler autour de Draco, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Mais le Serpentard résista à la douleur et recommença à fixer Voldemort :  
_ Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Je causerai votre perte, à vous et à Potter !  
_ Bien sûr, Draco, tes menaces me font vraiment peur, sourit Voldemort en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Les deux se turent alors, mais continuèrent à se toiser avec un air de défi dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un Neville, un peu perdu, soit poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce... Le sort de l'aveuglette, déduit Draco en voyant Londubat marcher avec hésitation... Voldemort voulait s'amuser à voir sa réaction devant le traître... ou alors il voulait qu'il ne voit rien du tout... Draco blêmit légèrement à cette pensée car elle contrecarrait ses plans, il fallait que le Gryffondor réccupère ses yeux !

Draco fut soulagé quand il vit que Potter annulait le sort.

La première personne que vit Neville fut Draco qui tenta de lui faire un discret signe pour l'encourager à mener à bien son plan. Mais Draco savait que beaucoup de choses dépendaient de la réaction du Gryffondor devant Potter. Londubat aurait du mal à accepter ce qu'il allait voir, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'effondre à cause de ça...

_ Alors Mr Londubat, nous voilà enfin face à face... On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

Neville se retourna et stoppa net, alors que son regard s'était écarquillé d'horreur devant les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui.

_ Ha... Harry ?... balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...?

Potter prit son sourire à la Voldemort :  
_ Salut Neville... Tu vas bien ?

Londubat recula d'un pas :  
_ C'est... c'est impossible... Harry... pas... pas toi... co... comment...  
_ Comment je suis arrivé ici ? sourit Potter. C'est très simple pourtant... J'ai seulement préféré rejoindre le parti du plus fort... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester le petit Harry bien gentil qui obéit sagement aux ordres ?...  
_ Je...

Neville lança un regard plein de détresse à Draco qui répondit à sa place :  
_ Parce que tu n'obéis plus aux ordres ici peut-être ? Tu n'est que le brave toutou de Voldemort, Potter !   
_ ACUS ! s'écria alors Potter dans un élan de colère.

Une pointe aiguisée sortit de sa baguette, et se dirigea à toute volèe vers Draco qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse en penchant légèrement la tête. Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais Draco avait juste eu la joue légèrement entaillée. 

Quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent alors à perler alors que Potter, menaçant, s'approchait de lui. Le brun tira sur la chemise de Draco pour le faire pencher vers lui, et le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant les chaînes entrer dans sa chair.

_ Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, Draco ! Tu me dois la vie jusqu'à présent, je peux la reprendre quand je veux, c'est clair ?!

Draco vit alors que Voldemort s'approchait lui aussi de lui... Il sourit intérieurement : cette petite diversion semblait marcher encore mieux que prévu... Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si Londubat allait réagir correctement maintenant qu'il savait, sinon...

Mais Draco tenta de ne pas y penser, il répondit aussitôt afin de garder l'attention fixée sur lui :  
_ Mais tue-moi, vas-y, ne te gène surtout pas ! Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on a besoin de moi, ironisa-t-il.

La gifle tomba, si forte qu'elle projeta la tête de Draco contre le mur :  
_ Ne crois pas que tu échapperas à la torture pour autant ! éclata Potter. 

A ce moment, Voldemort le prit par la taille et se pencha à son oreille :  
_ Pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas un petit "doloris" sur lui, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver cette fois...

"Cette fois" ?... Draco avait-il bien entendu ? Cela voulait-il dire que Potter n'y était jamais arrivé ? Draco trouvait cela un peu trop étrange : Potter était doué en magie, il ne pouvait le nier, et depuis le temps qu'il était auprès de Voldemort, il aurait dû maîtriser tous les sorts de magie noire...

Mais Draco eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que Potter, les yeux brûlants de fureur, pointa sa baguette vers lui, criant sans retenue la formule magique. 

Le jeune Serpentard ferma les yeux, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des "doloris" de son père, et ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir agréable... Mais là... rien... 

Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait rien sentit du tout. Potter avait... échoué...

Cependant, le brun en semblait encore plus énervé, et, de rage, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Draco qui se contorsionna de douleur malgré les chaînes qui le retenaient. le "survivant" allait visiblement recommencer, mais un autre bruit, plus discret se fit entendre... Un bruit de porte... 

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire : Londubat s'était enfui, comme prévu...

Voldemort et Potter se retournèrent en même temps :  
_ Harry ! s'écria Voldemort. Rattrappe-le ! Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable pour une fois ! cracha-t-il.

Le mage noir semblait aussi exaspéré que Potter de son échec. Draco aurait cru qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Au lieu de ça, Voldemort s'en prit au Serpentard et l'attrapa par la gorge pour plaquer sa tête contre le mur.  
_ J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu, Draco, nous allons en finir ! Tu ne seras plus qu'une loque quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Laxis !

Les chaînes relâchèrent aussitôt Draco qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva, plus difficilement cette fois, mais il se força à le faire, essayant de détendre ses muscles endoloris et de reprendre une respiration normale.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Potter ?! lança-t-il soudainement après quelques minutes.

Voldemort regarda Draco avec une dédain mêlé d'ironie :  
_ Tiens, tiens, aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose ? Tu remontes dans mon estime... Quoique cet imbécile me donne beaucoup de mal... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mon trait de génie. Imperia !

En une seconde, Draco se sentit complètement déconnecté de son corps. Pas comme dans un "imperium", non, là il voyait ce qu'il faisait, tous ses sens fonctionnaient, mais... son corps, ses mouvements ne lui répondaient plus !

_ Alors, que dis-tu de mon nouveau sort ? Une amélioration que j'ai porté à l'imperium... J'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs... Tu vas pouvoir tout savourer maintenant... Tu vas pouvoir voir comment tu vas tuer ton cher ami Londubat...

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Voldemort voulait lui faire tuer Neville... Il voulut rire à gorge déployée, Neville s'était enfui, il allait prévenir le vieux fou et les aurors, il...

Voldemort éclata de rire :  
_ Tu crois vraiment que Londubat va s'enfuir comme ça, en te laissant ici ? 

Draco blêmit.

_ C'est un Gryffondor, Draco. Ton plan était parfait... pour un Serpentard... Mais les Gryffondors pensent différemment, il va revenir rien que pour toi... et toi tu vas le tuer... comme tu as tué ton cher amant moldu...

Draco voulut crier de toutes ses forces, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Raphael ! Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il se dirigea seulement vers une petite table où était posée une dague bien aiguisée. Il s'en empara avec horreur. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, tous ses mouvements étaient dictés par une force invisible qu'il n'arrivait pas à combattre.

A ce moment-là, une autre voix retentit :  
_ Malefoy ! J'ai récupéré la baguette d'Harry, on peut partir !

Draco se retourna : Neville pointait la baguette sur Voldemort qui souriait paisiblement.

Et Draco se rua sur le Gryffondor, brandissant son poignard.

De surprise, Neville bascula par terre et Draco se jeta sur lui. Londubat évita le coup de couteau de justesse, et la dague alla se planter dans le sol. Mais Draco continua à s'acharner jusqu'à ce que Neville reprenne ses esprits et utilise la baguette sous le regard amusé de Voldemort. Draco fut repoussé à plusieurs mètres.

_ Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'écria Neville. Je croyais que tu étais avec nous ?!

Mais Draco se rejeta une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il essayait de résister de toute ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait.

Londubat le repoussa une nouvelle fois en arrière.

_ C'est un imperium ? C'est ça ?   
_ Quelle perspicacité pour un Gryffondor, railla Voldemort. Accio !

La baguette de Neville lui échappa alors des mains, sans qu'il n'arrive à la retenir.

_ Voilà qui est bien plus équitable, continua Voldemort en attrapant la baguette.

Et Draco se lança sur Neville qui ne put dès lors qu'esquiver les coups.  
_ Malefoy ! Essaie de résister ! Je sais que c'est possible ! Malefoy !

Le combat au corps à corps dura un petit moment : Londubat était certes plus imposant que Draco, mais ce dernier était armé, et il prenait le dessus petit à petit. Et finalement, il réussit à toucher le Gryffondor à la hanche et celui-ci s'écroula en se tenant le côté où une tache rouge commençait à apparaître.

Draco brandit la dague pour donner le coup de grâce.

_ Malefoy ! Je sais que tu peux y résister ! Les Malefoy sont les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu m'entends... Draco !

La dague s'abattit. 

Par réflexe, Neville bascula en arrière, en fermant les yeux. Mais il ne sentit pas la lame le transpercer. 

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Devant lui, Draco, le visage crispé de douleur, avait posé un genou à terre. Dans son autre cuisse était plantée la dague.

Il le retira d'un geste brusque et le sang commença à largement tremper son pantalon.

_ Je ne tuerai personne, sauf vous ! souffla-t-il.

D'un geste vif, il se retourna et lança le poignard vers Voldemort :  
_ Bocleria ! 

La dague se heurta à une sorte de mur invisible et retomba par terre.

_ Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux ! hurla Voldemort, les yeux injectés de sang.

Il pointa sa baguette vers eux, mais tout à coup quelque chose le heurta. Une étange fumée se forma autour de son bras, laissant finalement place à une épaisse couche de glace.

_ Draco ! tu peux marcher ? s'écria Neville qui venait de lancer la poudre glacée sur Voldemort. Il faut qu'on parte.

Draco acquiesça en se relevant difficilement, lorsqu'un gros rire malsain retentit :  
_ Vous croyez peut-être que ce genre de petit jeu peut m'arrêter ? 

Neville et Draco se tournèrent vers le mage noir alors que la glace se changeait rapidement en eau.

_ Vous allez voir qui je suis vraiment !

Son bras à nouveau libre, il brandit les deux baguettes magiques :  
_ DOLORIS !!

Les deux élèves de Poudlard s'écroulèrent au même moment, transpercés par la douleur. Cependant, Draco tenta de se relever malgré tout et vit que Potter, un filet de sang lui coulant de l'arcade sourcillère, était revenu, avait ramassé la dague et se dirigeait vers Londubat, les yeux luisant de colère.

Le doloris s'arrêta alors et Voldemort reprit :  
_ Bien, Harry vas-y, tue-le...

Potter leva l'arme au-dessus de la tête de Neville qui semblait complètement tétanisé par la douleur.

_ Potter ! Arrête ! C'est ton ami ! s'écria Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Arrête !

Le brun resta un long moment les bras levés. Il semblait être en proie à un lourd combat intérieur. Draco comprenait maintenant : comme lui quelques instants auparavant, Potter devait lutter contre les pouvoirs de Voldemort... Et visiblement, face à Neville, le véritable Potter regagnait du terrain.

Mais Voldemort dut le comprendre aussi. De rage, il poussa violemment Potter qui fut projeté à terre, lâchant du même coup le poignard qui glissa par terre :  
_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien, Monsieur le "survivant". J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion !

Il se tourna alors vers Draco :  
_ Et toi...   
D'un mouvement vif, il écrasa la main de Draco avec son talon.  
_ ...je vais te le faire payer !

Il se tourna vers Londubat, alors que Draco tentait de bouger à nouveau sa main, et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Voldemort haussa les épaules :  
_ Et bien, au moins celui-là sait mourir sans me déranger... Je l'aurais cru plus résistant... 

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : Neville était... mort...?

_ Alors content de l'avoir tué, Draco ?

Le jeune Serpentard se pétrifia :  
_ Je... je ne l'ai pas tué... murmura-t-il.  
_ Ah non ? Alors comment s'est-il retrouvé ici, si ce n'est à cause de toi ? Comme pour ton cher "ami" moldu d'ailleurs... Crois-tu qu'il serait mort, s'il ne s'était pas lié à toi ? Crois-tu qu'il serait venu chez toi ce jour-là, s'il ne t'avait pas connu ? Ne crois-tu pas plutôt qu'il serait toujours en train de jouer de la musique, comme il l'aimait tant ?  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

Draco hurla de toutes ses forces avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol :  
_ Je ne l'ai pas tué... ce n'est pas ma faute... ce n'est pas ma faute...  
_ Oh si, que tu es fautif... plus que tu ne le crois, renchérit Voldemort. 

Le mage noir tira ses cheveux en arrière pour le forcer à le regarder :  
_ C'est aussi toi qui a causé la perte de Potter... Tu ne le savais pas ? sourit-il en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi crois-tu que Potter ait aussi bien succombé à la potion obscure ? J'ai réussi à exacerber tous ses côtés malsains qu'il refoule en lui, et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'au fond de lui, il pensait qu'il pourrait te retrouver parmi les mangemorts... Tu vois... C'est toi qui a causé tout cela, c'est par ta faute que tant de gens sont morts, Draco Malefoy !

Voldemort lâcha alors Draco qui se ratatina sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts, mais plongés dans le vide.

Le mage noir sourit d'avantage :  
_ Tu veux mourir, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? Après tout ce que tu as causé comme ennui à tout le monde, la mort sera une échappatoire des plus douce... Je peux te l'offrir, Draco... sussura-t-il.  
_ Je... Je ne vous donnerez pas mon corps ! Jamais ! s'écria soudainement Draco en relevant la tête, les yeux scintillants de quelques larmes. Vous ne me ferez pas plier ainsi !

Voldemort eut un rictus haineux et se recula en pointant sa baguette vers lui :  
_ Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir, Draco ! DOLORIS !! DOLORIS !! DOLORIS !!

De par la violence du sort, Draco fut projeté en arrière et se contorsionna de douleur. 

_ Je vais te faire regretter de t'être opposé à moi ! DOLORIS !! Tu vas regretter d'être né ! DOLORIS !!! 

La pièce s'emplit des cris de Draco. Il ne sentait plus rien, uniquement cette douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Si cela continuait, son coeur finirait par lâcher de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Puis cela s'arrêta légèrement, même si Draco continuait à sentir des picotements lui transpercer le corps.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Voldemort s'approchait lentement, le visage complètement déformé par la colère.

Il allait mourir maintenant, c'était sûr. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su défendre Londubat, ni venger Raphael...

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il n'eut pas le courage de résister d'avantage, c'était fini... Il ferma les yeux... Il crut entendre Neville l'appeler au loin, peut-être était-ce ça la mort...

La lame transperça l'air, se planta dans le coeur... Deux mots... Avada kedavra... et toute la pièce fut illuminée par cette étrange lumière verte qui avait déjà tué Raphael...

(à suivre ?)

Je pourrais finir là en fait... je mets la suite ou pas ? lol ^^ et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une autre référence que Star Wars pour une fois... hum est-ce que vous allez trouver ? ^^


	13. chapitre 13 & épilogue

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : Slash (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !)

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling...   
J'envisage de cloner Draco, mais c'est dur !! Si vous voulez me soutenir dans cette noble tâche, envoyez vos dons à "Maître Jedi Cathy - Temple Jedi - Appartement 13 - Coruscant" lol ^^  
Y'a quand même Raphael qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi (enfin avec des inspirations diverses quand même ^^;;)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : je sais... honte sur moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster le dernier chapitre, mais bon... j'ai eu pas mal de boulot avec un mémoire, les exams, et puis surtout un gros manque d'inspiration pour cette dernière partie... un gros manque d'inspiration pour les fics Harry Potter en fait... Et puis, aussi un autre projet sur une fic originale qui me tenait assez à coeur... bref plein de choses ^^;; Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à pondre ce dernier chapitre, qui n'a pas la prétention d'être le meilleur, loin de là, mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même ^^;;;

Je remercie tous les reviewers qui m'ont soutenue pendant toute cette histoire, vous êtes des anges, sans vous, je ne l'aurez jamais finie je crois ^^;;

**So now read, enjoy and review ^____^**

**Darkside**

_Chapitre 13_

Une seconde et tout fut fini.

L'étrange lumière verte qui avait envahi la pièce s'estompa rapidement. Toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes et la pièce n'était plus illuminée que par un mince filet de soleil qui transperçait l'unique et sale fenêtre.

Neville rouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de réhabituer ses pupilles à la pénombre ambiante pour distinguer plus que de simples ombres.

Tout avait l'air si calme... trop calme peut-être... Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit... Pas même une simple respiration... Rien n'indiquait s'il y avait encore quelque chose, quelqu'un de vivant dans la pièce.

La première chose que Neville réussit à percevoir fut une silhouette blonde qui avait l'air de s'être ratatinée sur elle-même.

_ Draco... souffla Londubat.

Le Gryffondor se releva difficilement, essayant tant bien que mal de comprimer son côté ensanglanté, et se dirigea vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et sa jambe continuait à saigner de façon abondante. Mais en s'approchant, Neville distingua un léger soulèvement régulier de son torse, à peine perceptible, certes, mais Draco respirait ! 

Neville s'empressa alors de s'agenouiller près du blond, déchira un large morceau de sa chemise et banda la cuisse de Draco pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

_ Draco ! Draco, tu m'entends ? C'est Neville ! Draco !

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux :  
_ Londubat... Que...

Draco grimaça en ressentant le vif élancement qui venait de sa jambe.

_ Merlin soit loué ! soupira Neville. J'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avaient tué...  
_ Ils...

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se releva brusquement :  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont-ils ?   
_ Je... je ne sais pas vraiment... se contenta de répondre le Gryffondor en scrutant la pénombre.

Draco fit de même. Il plissa les yeux et finit par distinguer une autre silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

_ Et tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est encore dans le coin ? murmura Neville.

Draco haussa les épaules en observant le reste de la pièce consciencieusement. Il attrapa alors une baguette qui s'était retrouvée à proximité d'eux.

_ Montre-moi ta blessure, chuchotta-t-il au Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.  
_ Non, non, ça va aller, il faut mieux que tu gardes tes forces et...

Neville s'interrompit devant le regard noir de Draco qui répéta lentement :  
_ Montre-moi ta blessure !

Londubat soupira et découvrit son flanc ensanglanté.

_ _Catricare _! lança doucement Draco.

La blessure de Neville se referma alors doucement et Draco ne perdit pas une seconde pour prononcer un "lumos" qui éclaia d'avantage la pièce. Le Serpentard se releva difficilement.

_ Draco, tu ne devrais pas faire d'effort, murmura Neville qui tenta de l'aider.  
_ C'est bon, râla le blond, je ne suis pas impotent ! 

Draco fixa un moment la frêle silhouette qui semblait prête à disparaître à tout instant. 

Suivi de près par Neville, il s'approcha : Potter était bien là, la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées, mais sur le sol, se trouvait aussi une sorte cadavre désséché dans lequel une dague était plantée... C'était donc Potter qui l'avait tué...

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé... Tout est ma faute...

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

_ Pourquoi ?! s'écria soudainement Neville. Pourquoi ?!!  
_ Je... je... 

Harry se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, mais Draco l'interrompit :  
_ Tu étais ensorcelé...

Londubat lui lança un regard surpris, mais Draco continua à Fixa Potter d'un air sombre.

_ Je... je ne sais pas, finit par balbutier Harry. Je crois... mais tout est si flou... Mais je sais que j'ai fait des choses affreuses... C'était comme s'il y avait un autre moi... Je suis le seul coupable...

Un nouveau silence, plus pesant cette fois, s'installa. 

Puis des cris et des bruits de pas commencèrent à raisonner dans la demeure : les aurors.

Draco se tourna vers la porte en pleine réflexion : qu'allait-on leur dire après ça ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'un auror le plaqua au sol, réveillant sa blessure à la cuisse qui le fit grimacer.

_ Draco Malefoy, au nom du ministère de la magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. 

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! C'était encore lui qui devait payer les pots cassés ?!

_ Lâchez-le ! cria alors une voix.

Draco leva les yeux et vit que Potter, le teint livide, s'était relevé vers les aurors :  
_ C'est grâce à lui que nous nous en sommes sortis, alors lâchez-le ! 

Potter lui sauvait la mise maintenant... Peut-être que ce monde avait une justice finalement...

Les aurors se concertèrent un moment, mais étant donné que tout ce que disait Potter avait valeur de loi, ils finirent par relâcher Draco, et Neville s'empressa de venir l'aider à se relever.

Une nouvelle troupe arriva alors dans la pièce, comprenant notamment Dumbledore qui s'approcha aussitôt d'Harry :  
_ Harry... Que s'est-il passé ?

Potter baissa la tête :  
_ Je... tout est ma faute... je...  
_ Il était sous l'emprise d'un imperium ! l'interrompit alors Draco en jetant un regard noir à Potter pour l'empêcher de le contredire. 

En un coup d'oeil, il vit que Londubat semblait d'accord et il continua :  
_ Voldemort a utilisé Londubat pour attirer Potter à lui, mais...  
_ Draco n'a pas voulu le laisser y aller seul et il est venu aussi, poursuivit soudainement Neville, ce qui surprit Draco qui n'aurait pas pensé que le Gryffondor puisse mentir avec autant d'assurance.  
_ Voldemort a alors tenté de nous tuer, tous les trois, continua Draco sans perdre de son aplomb. Et Potter s'est retrouvé soumis à un imperium...  
_ Et Voldemort a tenté de s'attaquer à nous en utilisant Harry, reprit Londubat.  
_ Mais nous avons réussi à le neutraliser, conclut finalement Draco en fixant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

Le directeur de Poudlard les fixa un moment, comme pour jauger de la situation et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Potter :  
_ Harry, c'est bien vrai ?

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant en jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco et balbutia :  
_ Oui...

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence et tous les aurors commencèrent à à se ruer vers eux pour les féliciter d'avoir vaincu le maître des ténèbres.

**********

Les trois étudiants de Poudlard avaient rapidement été amenés au centre de médico-magie le plus proche pendant que Dumbledore s'occupait de la presse qui avait rapidement été mise au courant.

Le début du trajet avait été très silencieux, mais Potter finit par murmurer :  
_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Malefoy ?   
_ Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Draco. Mais je sais que, malgré tout, tu ne méritais pas d'aller à Azkaban...  
_ Pourtant je sais que je t'ai fait du mal...

Le regard de Draco se durcit :  
_ Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, Potter, fit-il d'un ton froid. Mais là question n'est pas là...

Il se pencher vers le Gryffondor :  
_ Tu as intérêt à te racheter pour tout ce que tu as fait, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !

Le voyage prit rapidement fin et les médico-mages eurent vite fait de s'occuper des jeunes gens dont les noms s'étaient déjà gravés dans les livres d'histoire.

****************************************************************************************************

**~ Epilogue ~**

_Sept ans plus tard._

_ Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir ici, Potter !  
_ Salut Draco, je suis content de te revoir aussi.

Draco lança un regard noir à Harry avant de soupirer :  
_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette fois-ci ?  
_ Presque rien, juste un cognard qui s'est jeté sur ma jambe pendant l'entraînement.  
_ Tu t'entraînes le dimanche, maintenant ? râla Draco en inspectant la jambe d'Harry.  
_ Il fallait initier le nouvel attrapeur, alors... Hé ! ça fait mal !  
_ Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, alors arrête de geindre !

Draco se tut quelques instants en préparant sa baguette avant de reprendre plus calmement :  
_ Alors, c'est décidé ? Tu pars prendre le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard ? 

Harry acquiesça :  
_ Je pense que c'est le mieux... Au moins, les aurors ne feront plus pression sur moi pour que je les rejoigne...  
_ Tu aurais fait un bon auror pourtant...  
_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent alors que Draco finissait de soigner Harry, mais une petite voix se fit soudainement entendre :  
_ Mr Potter... Je peux entrer...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et sourit malicieusement :  
_ Oui, entre Ethan, y'a pas de problème...

Un jeune homme à l'allure fine et élancée pénétra dans la pièce avec un petit air embarassé. 

_ Vous allez bien ? fit-il d'une petite voix.  
_ Parfait, sourit Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Surtout avec le meilleur médico-mage d'Angleterre pour me soigner.  
_ Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, Potter ! râla Draco en observant le nouveau venu du coin de l'oeil.

Celui-ci lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... C'était loin, mais... des cheveux noirs ébènes, des yeux pétillants, un brin malicieux, une peau blanche et un pull trop large... un lointain souvenir...

_ T'inquiète Ethan, il ne mords pas, reprit Harry. Donc Ethan, je te présente Draco Malefoy, le meilleur médico-mage d'Angleterre quoiqu'il en dise.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais Harry continua :  
_ Et Draco, voilà notre nouvel attrapeur, Ethan Clow.  
_ Enchanté, bougonna Draco en lui tendant la main qu'Ethan serra chaleureusement avec un grand sourire.  
_ Ethan, tu pourrais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, fit alors Harry avec un air faussement innocent.

Ethan acquiesça vigoureusement et sortit en laissant Draco seul avec Harry et son petit sourire :  
_ Il est mignon, hein ?

Draco manqua de s'étouffer :  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait sûrement...  
_ Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées, Harry !   
_ Pourquoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ?   
_ Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

_ Tu m'énerves Potter ! s'insurgea finalement Draco. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre...

Sur ce, Draco quitta la salle à grands pas avant de croiser à nouveau Ethan.

_ Il va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
_ Mais oui, les mauvaises herbes sont toujours les plus résistantes... C'est pas ça qui le tuera...

Ethan parut soulagé et s'apprêta à repartir quand Draco l'en empêcha :  
_ ça te dirait de venir boire un verre ? Je viens juste de terminer mon service...

Ethan baissa légèrement la tête en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles :  
_ Euh... si vous voulez... balbutia-t-il.  
_ Très bien, répondit Draco, je passe te prendre ici dans dix minutes. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, continua-t-il en s'éloignant alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

**~ FIN ~**

Voili voilou, c'est fini ^^ En fait, j'ai joint le chapitre 13 à l'épilogue pour pas que ça fasse trop court... et puis je me voyais mal les séparer, surtout que je les ai écrit à la suite. je sais aussi qu'il y a quelques phrases bateaux, mais j'ai jamais été doué pour les phrases de fins ^^;;

Sinon, toutes mes excuses à ceux qui voulaient une HP/DM... mais franchement après tout ce qui s'est passé, je vois mal Draco accepté de sortir avec Harry... même si Harry était sous l'influence d'une potion... Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, mais vraiment, ça le faisait pas, alors voilà... je préfère ça comme ça ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue/supportée pendant ces treize chapitres ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu et peut-être qu'on se recroisera dans une autre fic ^^

Bye !

Cathy


End file.
